Desafio
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Heero é um príncipe e se casa com Relena por causa de um acordo. Ele desenvolve uma grande atração pelo ajudante pessoal de sua rainha e tenta conciliar esse desejo com sua falta do que fazer no reino Peacecraft. Universo Alternativo. Principal: 1x2.
1. Parte 1

_**Desafio**_

_Por: Aryam_

_**Sumário: **__Heero é um príncipe e se casa com Relena por causa de um acordo. Ele desenvolve uma grande atração pelo ajudante pessoal de sua rainha e tenta conciliar esse desejo com sua falta do que fazer no reino Peacecraft. Universo Alternativo. Casal principal: 1x2._

_**Notas da autora:**__ Fic feita em resposta ao desafio furry da Kiara-chan (Kyra Salkys). A proposta era de nós duas escrevermos algo onde um ou mais personagens se transformassem em animais (furry-fic). Kiara, espero que goste! E quero ler a sua, viu? Canidae VS Felidae não conta XD_

_**Casais: **__principal = 1x2; R+1 e H+2_

_**Avisos: **__NC-17 (linguagem pesada, lime, __lemon__, insinuações de het), furry_

_**Boa ação do dia:**__ Comente e faça uma pessoa feliz. Autoras felizes fazem leitoras felizes... E vice-versa._

_Observações serão evidenciadas por um: *  
_

_

* * *

**Campanha**__: _

**Diga não a morte do fandom nacional de GW. Salve os nossos G-boys, o "felizes para sempre" deles depende de você!**

**Faça uma boa ação: Leia e Comente.**

Apóie as autoras nacionais também! Se gostar de uma história, comente, diga à autora que gosta ou do porquê de não gostar. É importantíssimo se ter esse retorno do leitor para poder sempre melhorar no desenvolvimento e escrever coisas melhores. Assim todos saem ganhando. Não é fácil escrever uma fic nem traduzir. A motivação é essencial para sua continuação, não façam autoras desistirem de seus projetos, o fandom GW nacional está se desfazendo! Então, aproveitem para dizer o que pensam e ajudem a continuarmos vendo boas histórias de Gundam Wing antes que mais autoras desistam por não serem devidamente valorizadas, fazendo-as migrar para outros fandoms.

Eu sei que isso parece chatisse minha, mas a reclamação é geral e estou realmente preocupada com várias autoras incrivelmente desanimadas com as leitoras brasileiras, por serem tão omissas. É difícil entender o quanto um simples comentários naquela tal fic pode deixar a pessoa que está por trás dela mais feliz.

**Não se acanhe!** Comentários são _sempre_ **muito** bem-vindos!

Desde já, obrigada.

* * *

Parte 1

Era um grande dia para o reino Peacecraft.

A cerimônia era linda, simplesmente perfeita, como a princesa, logo rainha, planejara há meses. Tulipas brancas decoravam o interior do salão, coroas de flores por todo o corredor, os altos vitrais reluziam com o sol forte da tarde.

Ela entrou na igreja sem conseguir conter o sorriso ao vê-lo no altar a esperando. O local estava cheio de familiares e amigos da nobreza vindos de longe para apreciar o grande evento do suntuoso reino. Muitos habitantes espiavam do lado de fora tentando ver o novo casal.

Heero, com as mãos para trás e ostentando uma expressão indiferente, torcia para que Relena deixasse de lado as passadas lentas de acordo com a Marcha Nupcial e chegasse logo para acabarem com essa bobagem de uma vez, não via a hora de tirar suas roupas quentes. Ou de vê-la torcer o pé e cair de cara no tapete vermelho na frente dessa gente importante; pelo menos teria algo com o que se entreter.

O casamento fora marcado quando eram meros bebês com um acordo de paz entre o reino Peacecraft e o de Lowe, portanto já estava ciente do seu destino desde criança. Por isso não contestara seu pai quando o ordenou noivar com a garota e o mandou para o palácio no dia especial.

Longos minutos depois, Relena, ainda com passos agonizantemente lentos, subiu o degrau e postou-se ao lado de seu futuro esposo.

O rapaz de cabelos bagunçados usou todas as suas forças para se manter de pé durante o interminável discurso do padre. Fora uma longa viagem. Ao chegar só tivera tempo de tomar banho, comer um lanche rápido e se arrumar para estar ali na hora marcada. Seus olhos tentavam se fechar a todo o custo, tanto que o padre teve que chamá-lo duas vezes para repetir os votos e nem sabia como parara de encarar o senhor franzino e acabara de frente para sua noiva sorridente.

Viu Noin, a Tenente-coronel da Guarda Real e fiel escudeira de Relena, chamar alguém e um rapaz carregando as duas alianças sobre uma almofada vermelha de seda, apareceu detrás dela. Ela o empurrou para que se apressasse e ele saiu tropicando, não conseguindo parar quando chegou à exagerada cauda do vestido branco, fazendo o tecido enrolar-se em seus calcanhares e caiu aos pés dos noivos.

-Duo! – a princesa ralhou. Houve gargalhadas entre a platéia.

Heero reprimiu um sorriso e abaixou-se para ajudar o jovem a encontrar as alianças espalhadas. Entregou-o uma delas e o rosto ruborizado que o encarou de volta o fez paralisar. Nunca vira, em todos os seus vinte e um anos, criatura tão bela. Os olhos violeta tão brilhantes que refletiam seus arredores, a pele branca dando-lhe um ar etéreo. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de correr suas mãos pela trança castanha de aparência sedosa caindo pelo ombro.

Duo se levantou desajeitado, batendo as mãos em sua túnica negra e estendeu a almofada entre os dois prestes a se unir perante a Igreja.

O príncipe não conseguiu desviar seu olhar intenso do ajudante. O tal jovem de cabelos compridos lhe fez um gesto discreto indicando com os olhos o senhor de batina, que limpou a garganta.

-Heero Yuy, aceita Relena Darlian como sua legítima esposa? – seu tom alto e lento indicava não se a primeira vez a fazer aquela pergunta.

Os olhos azuis se voltaram para os violetas e respondeu com firmeza:

-Sim.

Relena tinha uma expressão incomodada quando respondeu também o "sim", mas no momento em que colocaram as alianças douradas nos dedos, ela fez um gesto com a mão para o ajudante sair dali, sorrindo novamente com a realização do dia mais importante de sua vida.

Com uma reverência, Duo se apressou, tendo o cuidado de pular por cima da cauda do vestido e se retirou. Os olhos atentos de Heero seguindo sua figura todo o tempo.

* * *

A princesa aproveitou-se da festa para exibir a todos seu novo marido enquanto dançavam. Além do garoto por quem se apaixonara desde pequena ter se tornado um belíssimo homem, ele também era sua passagem para se tornar rainha, uma vez que não poderia por as mãos na coroa sendo solteira.

Heero, por sua vez, agüentava tudo mecanicamente. Antes, tudo o que se passava pela sua cabeça era consumar o casamento e firmar uma rotina entediante em sua nova vida como apenas o marido na nova soberana. Agora estava cheio de pensamentos com o rapaz maravilhoso o qual vira anteriormente.

* * *

Para o príncipe*, antes de Lowe e agora de Peacecraft, a cerimônia de coroação era tão chata quanto o casamento em si. Levantou-se dos bastidores durante o discurso, o qual conhecia Relena o suficiente para saber que seria demorado e cheio de ideologias, e saiu para andar pelo castelo.

Os corredores estavam praticamente vazios, a maioria dos empregados correndo para organizar a festa em seguida.

Não conhecendo bem o lugar ainda, seus pés o levaram para o quarto real. Lá, assustou-se em encontrar alguém mexendo em seus lençóis ainda amarrotados e úmidos pela atividade da noite anterior a qual tornou a garota numa mulher. Ficou ainda mais surpreso em perceber ser a criatura pela qual se encantara no dia anterior.

-O que está fazendo? – sua voz soou mais rude do que intencionava.

O jovem se sobressaltou deixando os panos caírem no chão de uma vez.

-Ah, Vossa Alteza! Achei que estaria na cerimônia.

-Isso não responde minha pergunta. – Heero visivelmente tentou suavizar seu tom.

-Eu estou – Duo ergueu uma sobrancelha – trocando seus lençóis.

-E por que faria isso? – o príncipe avançou lentamente como um predador tentando não assustar a presa.

-Porque eu trabalho aqui. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-E do que exatamente você é responsável? – estavam a meros centímetros de distância agora.

Duo abriu e fechou algumas vezes a boca tentando se concentrar em algo que não fosse o rosto bem delineado tão próximo do seu novo patrão.

-Eu sou ajudante pessoal da princ... Rainha.

-Hum. Quer dizer que agora você também é meu ajudante pessoal. – não foi bem uma pergunta e Heero não ligava muito para a resposta.

-Bem – engoliu seco – Sim, mas você pode escolher outro se...

-Quer dizer que seu trabalho é me servir? – sussurrou. Duo sentiu o hálito do príncipe soprar em seu pescoço.

-S-sim, senhor.

-Que bom. Espero bons serviços seus, meu rapaz.

-Duo. Meu nome é... – não chegou a terminar a frase, pois estava muito ocupado tentando não tremer quando viu os lábios finos prestes a encontrar com os seus.

Ouviram uma alta corneta do lado de fora e uma gritaria. O discurso terminara.

Heero estava tão perto de realizar seu desejo que quase não se conteve em estrangular o servente chegando correndo e gritando do batente da porta.

-Sua Alteza! Sua Alteza Yuy! A princes, desculpe, a Rainha mandou lhe chamar! Quer que compareça imediatamente ao salão para entrarem juntos e fazerem a abertura das festividades.

-Claro.

O príncipe lançou um último olhar lascivo para o ajudante pessoal ainda sem reação e se retirou.

Novamente sozinho, Duo deixou-se cair de joelhos. Abraçou distraidamente os lençóis limpos e respirou fundo.

-Droga... – murmurou para si mesmo – por que a princesa tinha que se casar com um cara tão... tão... – ele passou a língua entre os lábios inconscientemente. – Isso não vai acabar nada bem.

* * *

*_Príncipes que se casam com Rainhas, não se tornam Reis por não serem herdeiros ao trono, portanto, Relena é a herdeira e Heero continua com seu título original de príncipe._

_

* * *

_Como Rainha, Relena passou a não ter muito tempo para qualquer outra coisa que não suas obrigações. Principalmente nesse tempo de transição, tendo muito a aprender para governar.

Heero se via cada vez mais incomodado com a falta do que fazer. Em seu antigo reino, ele era incumbido de participar das decisões e reuniões, além de supervisionar as forças do exército. Aqui, a única coisa que podia fazer era ler livros da imensa biblioteca. O pequeno exército local tinha Noin como supervisora e ela não gostava muito quando ele estava por perto para palpitar sobre seu trabalho.

De qualquer maneira, o príncipe estava cheio daquilo tudo. Se continuasse sem fazer nada, provavelmente acabaria atacando aquele preenchendo completamente seus pensamentos desde quando chegara ali. E pensar ter se passado apenas uma semana...

Esperou entardecer e saiu para os alojamentos não muito distantes do palácio. Caminhou lentamente pelo gramado até onde uns soldados ainda praticavam com o Major Chang gritando-lhes elogios, broncas ou dicas.

-Vossa Alteza. – Wufei o cumprimentou ao se aproximar, olhando-o apenas de soslaio.

-Major. Como está indo o treinamento?

-Bem. Mas o senhor não deveria se preocupar com essas coisas.

-Pois acho que deveria. Se o reino for atacado...

-Não será. Peacecraft é um reino pacifista.

-Por isso temos essa mixaria de exército? – perguntou arrogantemente. Seu antigo reino, Lowe, era conhecido por ter uma das maiores e mais bem treinadas forças militares dentre as nações conhecidas.

Chang virou-se para ele encarando-o com severidade.

-Podemos não ter uma tropa muito expressiva, mas é muito bem preparada.

-Preparada para quê? Proteger camponeses de lobos invisíveis?

Wufei sentiu o sangue subir na cabeça. Não imaginava que o príncipe soubesse dessa história humilhante. O rei anterior os mandara investigar uma porção de animais ensangüentados encontrados nos bosques por, sinceramente, não terem nada melhor para fazer. Colocaram a culpa em lobos por não agüentarem mais patrulhar fazendas, mesmo não havendo esses animais nessa área do continente. Descobriram por fim ser apenas uma briga de fazendeiros vizinhos, um tentando assustar o outro. Fora uma enorme perda de tempo para todos.

-Ser uma nação pacifista não os deixa imunes a um ataque.

O Major soltou um suspiro resignado.

-Sei disso. – concordou de forma cúmplice – Mas são ordens da Tenente-coronel deixar as coisas como estão. Acha que se aumentarmos nossa tropa, será um convite para batalha.

-Se deixarmos as coisas como estão é que será um convite para sermos conquistados.

-Talvez. Mas... – Wufei passou a olhar o príncipe de esguelha de forma sugestiva – quem sou eu para mudar as ordens da própria Rainha...?

Heero sorriu maliciosamente. Wufei poderia não ter influência direta nenhuma, mas ele sim conseguiria toda a atenção de sua esposa.

* * *

O príncipe caiu para o lado em seu travesseiro e passou a encarar o teto do quarto. Seu corpo mal suava. Relena se espreguiçou contente e descansou a cabeça em seu peito nu, sorrindo satisfeita. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de envolver o ombro dela com o braço.

-Relena, você deveria reforçar sua defesa.

A garota abriu os olhos de repente e olhou para o rosto sério de seu esposo. Essa não era exatamente a conversa de travesseiro que esperava após uma sessão de sexo no meio da tarde.

-O que quer dizer, meu bem?

-Sei que suas negociações com a Rommefeller estão tensas e se eles planejarem atacar estaremos completamente indefesos.

-Mas a Guarda montada por Noin...

-Está longe de ser suficiente para nos proteger de uma real ameaça.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio e ela recostou a cabeça novamente.

-Acha que corremos risco? – ela perguntou, pela primeira vez preocupada.

-Sim.

-Então – respirou fundo – eu te dou total liberdade para fazer o que achar necessário para garantir a segurança do meu povo. – Relena se levantou e começou a se vestir – Enviarei uma carta para Noin imediatamente. – ela se virou para seu marido deitado relaxado na cama com as duas mãos atrás da cabeça – Querido, seja discreto. Não quero que pensem estarmos ameaçando nenhum outro reino. Tenho uma reunião agora, vou mandar alguém limpar o quarto.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Heero deixou um sorriu tomar seus lábios. Agora tinha completo poder sobre o exército do enorme reino Peacecraft. Fechou os olhos e começou a planejar tudo o que poderia fazer. Primeiro, uma campanha de recrutamento e conseguir mais recursos para treinar novos recrutas. Comprar mais armamentos e equipamentos. Não apenas aumentar o contingente, mas diversificá-lo também. Cavalaria, arqueiros, infantaria, artilharia...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta se abrindo novamente. Sua esposa deveria ter esquecido alguma coisa... Mas os passos eram diferentes. Mais pesados e bruscos. Abriu um olho para espiar e teve que conter o sorriso de aumentar.

-Espero que tenha vindo para se juntar a mim. – falou malicioso, batendo uma mão ao seu lado no colchão.

Duo se assustou e largou a cortina que estava prestes a abrir; com o movimento, deixou apenas uma fresta aberta, o suficiente para o sol iluminar gentilmente a silhueta nua na cama. O jovem ajudante engoliu seco com o corpo que viu. Sentiu o seu próprio se esquentando. Há quanto tempo não tinha contato com ninguém? A resposta seria nunca, tirando a bruxa das poções não perdendo uma oportunidade para agarrá-lo desprevenido.

Deixou seus olhos violetas passearem pelos ombros robustos, os braços fortes, desceu pelo tórax e o abdômen bem definidos, a cintura fina, o quadril onde estava um membro murcho, as pernas esbeltas e toda a pele bronzeada. Quando se voltou para o rosto charmoso, ele tinha uma expressão orgulhosa, os olhos azuis brilhavam.

O rapaz de cabelos longos tossiu desconfortável e desviou o rosto tentando pensar em outra coisa. Ainda bem que suas roupas eram folgadas.

-Venha até aqui. – Heero ordenou.

Duo endireitou-se e ergueu o rosto desafiadoramente.

-Vossa Alteza, peço, por favor, que me respeite. Estou aqui para servi-lo sim, mas nem por isso pode me tratar como quiser.

-Duo... – o nome saiu como uma carícia da voz grave – Não estou te desrespeitando, muito pelo contrário. Aprecio muito seus – os olhos atentos se abaixaram para a protuberância levemente visível nas calças de pano fino do outro – dotes. Só pedi para se aproximar. – Ele bateu novamente no colchão.

Hesitante, ponderando bem seus movimentos, Duo estufou o peito e se adiantou cuidadosamente. Ficou ao lado da cama e esperou qualquer que fosse o desejo de seu patrão.

Heero segurou de leve o pulso do ajudante e delicadamente o puxou para baixo. Não havia força em seu agarre, deixando claro para Duo que ele poderia facilmente se livrar e dar-lhe as costas se assim desejasse. Mas não o fez e desceu conforme era conduzido como se estivesse hipnotizado.

Duo sentou-se na beirada da cama, mas seu rosto continuou a descer de encontro ao do outro. Uma mão descansou em seu pescoço.

Os lábios se encontraram. O beijo começou delicado, como se Duo temesse sua própria ousadia e Heero, que o espantasse se fosse brusco. O príncipe trouxe a mão do jovem que segurava para o seu peito e deslizou-a pelo seu próprio corpo. Sentiu Duo arfar.

Heero retomou o beijo com mais fervor. Segurou a cinta da roupa do outro e o puxou por cima de si para que ele ficasse de costas na cama espaçosa. Deitou por cima do corpo que tanto desejava sem separar seus lábios dos dele. Ouviu um gemido vindo debaixo e isso só o estimulou a esfregar sua dureza contra a de Duo. Só o que os separava era a frágil túnica negra.

Ambos ofegavam com a excitação. Duo apertava suas mãos nas costas do príncipe, este apertava suas nádegas de encontro com seu próprio quadril procurando um contato mais frenético para aliviar suas ereções. Heero desceu a boca para o pescoço do outro e Duo passou a choramingar mais livremente.

-V-vossa Alteza...

Os lábios finos do príncipe sorriram contra a pele branca.

-Por mais excitante seja você gemer assim – falou rouco – me chame de Heero.

-Heero! – foi o que Duo exclamou quando finalmente liberou seu prazer.

O rapaz de cabelos bagunçados voltou a beijar o rapaz abaixo de si e o seguiu, sujando toda a calça negra de branco.

Continuaram nessa posição por alguns minutos, recuperando o fôlego. Os olhos azuis finalmente se abriram para contemplar o rosto ruborizado e os lábios entreabertos. Deu uma última lambida naquela boca deliciosa e se levantou.

-Pode ir agora. – o príncipe nem ao menos olhou para trás enquanto se vestia.

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram. Uma expressão de dor passou pelo belo rosto, em seguida, de raiva. Duo se ergueu, pegou os lençóis, deixando-os propositalmente soltos para cobrirem a vergonha em suas roupas desarrumadas e sujas, e se retirou.

* * *

-Como estão as preparações, Major?

-Ótimas, Vossa Alteza! – Chang limpou a garganta tentando disfarçar sua animação – Está tudo correndo como o planejado. Estamos recebendo mais inscrições do que o esperado.

-Muito bom. – O príncipe parou observando os homens de todas as idades assinarem seus nomes aceitando entrar no treinamento para se tornarem soldados. O salário não era ruim e os ajudava a alimentar seu nacionalismo.

-Se continuar assim, logo teremos um contingente considerável.

-Príncipe Yuy! – Noin gritou ao se aproximar – O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Tomando a responsabilidade do Exército Nacional.

-Sim, eu recebi a carta da Rainha, mas isso não é necessário.

-Pois eu julgo que seja. – Heero, apesar de ser mais baixo que a mulher, conseguia se impor sobre ela.

-Você está ameaçando a segurança do reino!

-Muito pelo contrário. Tenho certeza de que se esforçou para montar uma guarda eficiente, entretanto, se formos atacados, essa pequena Guarda não conseguiria proteger nem mesmo 1/3 da cidade.

-Tenho fé nas negociações de nossa soberana.

-Claro que tem. Mas fé não nos protege de espadas e flechas.

Noin calou-se, visivelmente irritada, fez uma meia reverência e se retirou.

Em suas acomodações, a mulher olhou para o alto, respirando fundo tentando se controlar. Não conseguiu. Soltou um grito e passou o braço por sua mesa, derrubando tudo que estava lá. Estava a ponto de jogar a cadeira na janela quando viu no chão um porta retrato. Imediatamente largou o móvel e se ajoelhou, virando a foto para encarar os lindos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros que não falhavam em fazê-la sorrir.

-Ah, Zechs... Desde que partiu, estou tentando tanto cumprir minha promessa de proteger sua irmã. Preciso manter esse reino em paz para que um dia você volte para mim. Mas esse casamento, mesmo fazendo Relena tão feliz, foi a pior coisa que aconteceu! Esse _menino_ vai estragar tudo.

* * *

Duo andava apressado pelos corredores, passando direto por todos tentando não encarar ninguém. Não queria falar, nem trabalhar, não queria fazer nada no momento. Sentia-se usado e humilhado.

Aquele homem sem escrúpulos mal chegara e já estava o fazendo considerar largar do emprego tão bom conseguido a tanto custos. Foram anos de serviço e submissão para chegar a essa posição onde ganhava roupas melhores, mais comida, banhos diários e um quarto descente por ter de estar sempre bem arrumado e disposto ao redor da princesa, agora Rainha.

Mas se fosse embora, para onde iria?

Passou pela cozinha, onde as mulheres estavam alvoroçadas preparando o jantar que aconteceria logo após a reunião dos nobres, e foi para a área de serviço, vazia. Apoiou as mãos no tanque de esfregar roupa, temendo suas pernas trêmulas o derrubarem. Tentou acalmar seus batimentos antes que seu coração saltasse do peito.

Como deixara ser seduzido assim, tão facilmente? Por outro lado, que culpa ele tinha se o príncipe era tão maravilhoso?

Sentiu mãos em sua cintura e se sobressaltou. As pessoas estavam com uma mania de assustá-lo ultimamente... Contudo, conhecia esse toque.

-Hilde...

A mulher o abraçou por completo por trás e descansou a cabeça em suas costas.

-Que bom te ver de novo, querido. – A bruxa falou com voz doce acariciando onde alcançasse.

Duo tentou se desvencilhar.

-Não sou seu querido. – afirmou rudemente.

Agora de frente, Duo podia ver o sorriso no rosto delicado, os olhos azuis, o cabelo curto e a capa cobrindo o corpo, como sempre usava após voltar de alguns dias acampando na floresta procurando ervas medicinais para fabricar os cosméticos da Rainha.

Ela, sem cerimônias, pegou seu rosto e o puxou para si, beijando-o.

Duo estava acostumado com suas atitudes impulsivas. Sempre a afastava da melhor maneira possível. No início sentira-se lisonjeado, mas com o passar do tempo, sobrara apenas irritação. Todavia, pela primeira vez tivera verdadeiro asco dela.

Empurrou-a com força desnecessária e espantou-se ao ver ter provocado aquela expressão assustada no rosto a sua frente.

Os lábios dela simplesmente não eram firmes como os dele, seu rosto não era tão quente, suas mãos não eram tão dominadoras.

Seu coração doía por perceber ter gostado do que o príncipe lhe fizera. Culpa. Traía a pessoa a quem lhe dera uma oportunidade na vida, a Rainha poderia ser ingênua para muitas coisas e até tratá-lo mal por vezes, mas era uma pessoa boa de coração. Seus sentimentos traíam-na e a si mesmo.

Deu as costas à bruxa e saiu correndo dali.

* * *

-Duo. – um dos serventes o chamou – a Rainha está pedindo para que você vá prepará-la um banho quente.

O jovem de cabelos compridos assentiu e se levantou de sua cama, pesaroso. Rezando para não encontrar o príncipe, fez seu caminho para o quarto.

Infelizmente, os deuses não estavam a seu favor, pois enquanto passava por um dos vários corredores, um particularmente escuro, viu uma silhueta vir ao seu encontro e a tocha iluminou o rosto de ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Heero Yuy.

Por respeito, Duo abaixou a cabeça.

-Vossa Alteza. – cumprimentou baixo.

O rapaz de olhos azuis manteve o rosto sério, andando a passos firmes, parecia que passaria direto. Ledo engano. Olhando para frente, como se ignorasse o ajudante, ao se aproximar, empurrou Duo contra a parede e se pressionou contra o corpo ligeiramente menor.

O rapaz de trança levou alguns segundos para entender como chegara naquela posição, mas quando entendeu, não ficou muito feliz.

-Hei! O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Pensei ter pedido para me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

-Não está em meu lugar tratá-lo com intimidade. – girou o rosto para o lado oposto tentando não encarar a boca tentadora de seu soberano.

-Intimidade é tudo o que quero de você, Duo.

Com mãos surpreendentemente delicadas, Heero segurou o queixo do outro e o virou de frente novamente.

-Senhor Yuy – Duo colocou ambas as mãos no peito do príncipe tentando afastá-lo – Posso ser seu criado, mas sou incumbido de tarefas domésticas e não em ser sua... seu... – gaguejou lutando para seu rosto não corar – Alívio de estresse. – terminou achando a expressão melhor do que 'prostituto'.

Duo o encarava com severidade, mas o príncipe não parecia se importar em absoluto, pois inclinou a cabeça e o beijou. Teria um sinal na sua testa escrito "moleste-me"?

O criado empurrou-o conseguindo afastá-lo um pouco de si.

-Não ouviu uma palavra do que disse? – perguntou irritado.

Heero visivelmente encarava de modo fixo apenas seus lábios.

-Como? – indagou atordoado – Desculpe. Sinceramente não ouvi nada.

O rapaz, ainda encostado na parede, engoliu seco e dessa vez não lutou quando o príncipe se aproximou novamente com toda a intenção de tocá-lo intimamente, sabia ser uma luta perdida.

-Você não está me entendendo. – Heero sussurrou sedutoramente – Eu simplesmente... te desejo. Tanto.

Duo já ofegava em antecipação.

-Vossa Alteza! Este criado está sendo insubordinado? – Major Chang apareceu no fim do corredor, vendo a cena de Heero se aproximando com a mão levantada de um jovem estremecendo contra a parede.

-E da próxima vez – sua voz retumbou pelo corredor de pedra, forte e austera, completamente diferente de meros segundos atrás – coloque lençóis limpos e passados na cama. Quero ver aquele chão brilhando! Entendido?

Nessa altura, Wufei já estava ao seu lado, a postos.

-S-sim, senhor. – respondeu o ajudante com a voz fraca baixando a cabeça ante as autoridades.

Heero fez um gesto brusco para que Wufei se fosse. Este lhe prestou reverência, tendo um novo respeito por seu soberano, e se retirou.

-Tenho que dar mais afazeres a ele para que me deixe em paz... – comentou para o ar – Agora – voltou-se para o criado – onde estávamos?

-Não sou um objeto. – o rapaz de trança afirmou com toda a firmeza que conseguiu reunir.

-É claro que não, é belo demais para isso. Você é quem deveria ser reverenciado, Duo.

Os olhos se encararam como se competissem em quem não piscaria primeiro.

Dessa vez, foi o criado que lançou seus braços em volta do pescoço do outro e puxou aquele rosto contra o seu.

-Duo? Duo! – alguém acabara de virar o corredor e os dois se separaram bruscamente – A Rainha está te esperando! Ah... Vossa Alteza. – a servente o reverenciou. – Desculpe...

-Não, está tudo bem. – Heero encarou os olhos violetas – Vá.

Duo percebeu que aquela ordem não se tratava de um desprezo, pedindo para sumir, como interpretara da outra vez, mas Heero tentava lhe dizer que entendia suas obrigações e não tentava impedi-lo de realizá-las. Sorriu de leve e seguiu a servente.

* * *

-Muito bom, Major. – Heero elogiou chegando ao campo de treinamento dos novos soldados. Os homens suavam e se esforçavam para entrar em forma e merecerem a armadura.

-Logo poderemos montar um segundo batalhão. – Wufei afirmou contente.

-Ainda acho isso tudo arriscado demais. – a Tenente-coronel proferiu. – Temos que manter sigilo.

-É melhor que saibam de nossas defesas reforçadas, sem realmente revelá-las, assim afastamos ameaças. – o príncipe falou sem realmente se importar com o comentário da outra.

Noin bufou. Queria torcer o pescoço daquele metido esposo de sua soberana. Estava pondo tudo pelo que tanto trabalhara a perder.

* * *

-Vamos, Duo! Aperta! – a Rainha, de frente para o espelho vendo sua cintura se afinar com o espartilho, pedia para o criado puxar ainda mais as amarras.

-Com todo o respeito, Senhora, se eu puxar mais, temo pela sua vida.

-Pois bem, deixe-me ver então. – ela soltou o ar que segurava e percebeu realmente estar apertado demais. Sua face começou a azular. –Afrouxa, afrouxa! – tentava exclamar com a voz fraca.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos suspirou resignado e desfez todos os nós para começar tudo novamente.

-Vamos, ande logo! – agora ela o apressava – Não quero atrasar meu discurso para começar o festival.

-Sim, Vossa Alteza. – respondeu mecanicamente finalmente dando o último laço. –Pronto.

-Muito obrigada, você é um doce.

Deu uma última rodada para ver sua saia se balançar e, com passos curtos e rápidos, dirigiu-se a saída do quarto antes de perceber estar sozinha.

-Querido, não vem? – perguntou olhando por cima do ombro.

Heero, sentado na cama, observava com olhos nublados as costas de Duo.

-Já vou. Deixe-me apenas terminar de me arrumar. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da ponta da trança do rapaz.

Ela o olhou por alguns instantes e voltou-se para Duo, distraído, arrumando os vestidos os quais ela experimentara anteriormente e não gostara. Seu marido parecia bem arrumado com suas roupas brancas com detalhe em dourado, mas talvez quisesse ficar para ajudar. Ele era bondoso assim, sempre sendo gentil com a criadagem, principalmente com o ajudante pessoal. Por fim, deu de ombros.

-Vou na frente então. Mas não demore!

O príncipe assentiu brevemente e esperou a porta se fechar para se levantar.

-Pensei que apenas eunucos pudessem ser tão próximos da realeza.

Duo sentiu-se corar. Eunuco ele não era e o príncipe comprovara pessoalmente.

Heero passou por ele e se apoiou contra a penteadeira para ficarem de frente.

-Isso é serviço de mulher. Está parecendo uma dama de companhia. – comentou, mas não de forma que o denegrisse, soava mais como uma dúvida honesta.

-Não me importo. – o jovem carregou as roupas até o baú – É melhor do que viver nas ruas.

-Ninguém nunca falou nada sobre algo entre você e Relena? Afinal, você está sempre aqui.

-Por quê? – Duo sorriu de canto – Com ciúmes?

Foi a vez de Heero sorrir malicioso.

-Só se for de você.

O sorriso do criado se desfez e ele tossiu para esconder seu desconforto.

-Não, na verdade, foi o antigo Rei que me colocou nessa posição. Trabalhei duro para chegar onde estou e... bem, não tenho uma aparência exatamente ameaçadora. Além do mais, se eu fizer algo que a desagrade, tudo que ela tem que fazer é mandar me decapitar.

-Isso é verdade. Se me permite perguntar, quantos anos tem?

Duo o olhou espantado. Não se lembrava de ninguém lhe fazendo essa pergunta. Todos ainda o tratavam como criança no castelo. Exceto a bruxa, mas ela não contava, pois queria algo mais dele.

-Eu não sei ao certo. A Lady Une, mãe da Hilde, me acolheu quando eu era criança. Pelas contas dela, devo ter uns dezenove.

-Hum... – encararam-se por alguns momentos até o príncipe se endireitar – Vou a esse bendito festival fazer minha aparição, acenar para alguns camponeses, posar ao lado da Rainha fingindo sermos o casal perfeito e... – enquanto falava, ele se aproximava. Quando estava perto o suficiente, roçou seus lábios nos do outro. – provavelmente logo estarei de volta.

* * *

Cerca de três horas depois, Heero conseguiu escapar da chatíssima festividade onde tudo o que tinha a fazer era cumprimentar aristocratas e ouvir gritos (bons ou ruins) da população. A música misturada com a bagunça das danças já irritava seus ouvidos, todos aqueles sorrisos falsos dos nobres o davam nos nervos.

Vendo que aquilo iria até tarde, saiu de fininho e retornou aos seus aposentos.

Ficou genuinamente surpreso em ver Duo sentado na cama olhando para a janela, como se aguardasse algo.

Silenciosamente, ele se aproximou por trás e acariciou os cabelos do jovem que se sobressaltou e virou-se espantando apenas para se acalmar ao ver de quem se tratava.

-Estava me esperando?

-Bem... Eu já limpei o chão, arrumei os armários, esfreguei os vidros e tirei uma soneca, então... Sim, acho que estava te esperando.

-Entendo... Sendo assim, o que acha de relaxar um pouco? – Heero pousou as mãos nos ombros de Duo e começou uma massagem.

O efeito foi imediato. O jovem criado soltou um gemido longo e gutural deixando sua cabeça cair para trás. O príncipe desceu a cabeça e o beijou. Sem parar a massagem, as mãos descerram pelas costas, acariciaram a cintura e avançaram para frente. Friccionou os mamilos enrijecidos fazendo Duo arquear as costas. Afastou o tecido para ter livre acesso a pele macia. Arrancou a cinta de pano prendendo a roupa e finalmente pôde escorregar a túnica pelos ombros do ajudante.

Duo virou-se completamente para ficarem frente a frente. Tentativamente, tocou o pescoço de Heero e deslizou a mão até os botões da jaqueta elegante abrindo-os um por um. Ele desceu os lábios para a pele aquecida conforme a revelava até tirar completamente a peça de roupa. Desceu lambendo com gosto chegando ao cós. Não se abateu. Empurrou o patrão para se deitar na cama e facilitar para que conseguisse retirar a calça também branca.

O subalterno contemplou o membro inchado e labéu os próprios lábios. Viu Heero arfar em antecipação. Sua boca envolveu a carne dura, chupando com calma e testando os limites de sua garganta com uma calma torturante. Duo recuou e deu uma demorada lambida da base até a glande.

O príncipe gemeu e segurou o criado pelos cabelos.

-Chega com essa brincadeira. – sussurrou rouco. – Esperei demais por isso para acabar tudo tão rápido.

Ele se sentou novamente e, num movimento rápido, pegou Duo pela cintura e o jogou deitado na cama onde estava há poucos segundos. Antes de o outro poder dizer qualquer coisa, tirou a calça negra e a lançou ao pé da cama.

Heero esfregou as coxas e provocou a região ao redor do membro de Duo apenas para vê-lo lhe lançar um olhar irritado.

Desceu um dedo para preparar a entrada. O rapaz de trança suspirou aliviado pelo cuidado de seu futuro amante, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para relaxar. Logo um segundo dedo se juntou e não se demorou em um terceiro continuar com os movimentos para frente e para trás. Duo já se contorcia na cama, choramingando por mais e apertando os lençóis.

O ajudante se ergueu sobre os cotovelos bruscamente e segurou a ereção de Heero puxando-o para sua entrada.

-Agora é você que está de brincadeira. – resmungou.

O príncipe forçou seus lábios nos dele fazendo-o cair na cama mais uma vez e pressionou a ponta de seu membro fazendo-o entrar aos poucos.

Duo enlaçou a cintura do outro com suas pernas para tentar controlar o ritmo. Heero começou o movimento vagarosamente e aos poucos aumentou o ritmo, não conseguindo se agüentar.

Os dois suavam e ofegavam. Duo se segurava na cabeceira para não ser empurrado contra ela com o vigor das estocadas violentas. Ambos gemiam o nome um do outro, os corpos quentes se friccionando aumentando as sensações arrebatadoras.

Heero finalmente libertou seu prazer dentro de Duo. Este alcançou o próprio membro para um pouco depois deixar sua excitação fluir entre eles.

O rapaz de olhos azuis caiu para o lado e jogou um braço por cima da figura cansada ao seu lado. Estava pronto para dormir ali, aconchegado. Entretanto, o criado de trança se levantou e foi procurar suas roupas.

-Aonde vai? – perguntou não querendo vê-lo ir embora.

-Preciso arrumar essa bagunça e ir embora antes que a Rainha chegue.

-Ela vai demorar. – Heero batia no colchão ao seu lado num convite mudo.

Duo sorriu, mas mesmo assim, limpou-se, vestiu-se e recolheu os lençóis de debaixo do príncipe.

Empurrou gentilmente seu soberano da cama, colocou um novo pano limpo para cobri-la e com um beijo suave, despediu-se, deixando um Heero desiludido para dormir sozinho.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

**N/A:** Dê uma injeção de ânimo na autora: coloque na ampola uma dose de comentário! Não importa o tamanho. Não vão se arrepender e não custa nada!__ Críticas, sugestões, dúvidas, apenas dar um 'oi', são muito bem-vindos e trazem um enorme sorriso no coração dessa que voz escreve, então, por favor:_

_E-mail: __**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br**__ ou botão verde no fim da página "Review this Story/Chapter". Rápido, fácil e indolor._


	2. Parte 2

_**Desafio**_

_Parte 2_

_Por: Aryam_

* * *

_**Sumário: **__Heero é um príncipe e se casa com Relena por causa de um acordo. Ele desenvolve uma grande atração pelo ajudante pessoal de sua rainha e tenta conciliar esse desejo com sua falta do que fazer no reino Peacecraft, tentando organizar uma força de defesa para o reino, o que desagrada bastante a Tenente Noin. Universo Alternativo._

_**Notas da autora:**__ Fic feita em resposta ao desafio furry da Kiara-chan (Kyra Salkys). A proposta era de nós duas escrevermos algo onde um ou mais personagens se transformassem em animais. Kiara, espero que goste! E quero ler a sua, viu?_

_**Casais: **__principal = 1x2; R+1 e H+2_

_**Avisos: **__NC-17 (linguagem pesada, lime, __lemon__, insinuações de het)_

_**Boa ação do dia:**__ Comente e faça uma pessoa feliz. Autoras felizes fazem leitoras felizes... E vice-versa._

* * *

-Heero, meu querido, vou sentir sua falta! – Relena exclamou com os olhos lacrimejantes. – Cuide de tudo, viu? – ela se inclinou, deu um selo nos lábios do marido e dirigiu-se à carruagem.

-Boa viagem. – ele falou, tentando ao máximo evitar um sorriso em vê-la partir.

-Espero que as negociações ocorram bem – comentou Major Chang.

O príncipe assentiu e o Major acompanhou a Guarda Real na escolta da Rainha.

Ao passarem pelos portões, ficando fora do seu alcance de visão, Heero virou-se para um servente.

-Mande chamar Duo. Peça para me encontrar nos meus aposentos imediatamente.

* * *

A serviçal parou ante a grande porta e hesitou. Ninguém além de Duo ou um mensageiro batia naquela porta. O quarto da Rainha e do príncipe. Contudo, não havia nenhuma mensagem urgente e Duo estava lá dentro.

O ajudante especial passava mais da metade de seu tempo, especialmente as noites, desde quando a Rainha viajara para uma negociação no reino de Oz. Aparentemente, ele estava lá a pedido do príncipe. Para quê, ninguém sabia e nem tinha coragem de criar teorias sobre o assunto, sequer comentar.

Agora, precisava chamar Duo, mas temia aborrecer o príncipe mal-encarado.

Por fim, bateu na madeira e esperou.

Quase um minuto depois, um príncipe suado tampando suas partes íntimas com um travesseiro aparece ofegante na brecha aberta para recebê-la.

-O que quer? – rosnou.

-Ah... É que... Bem...

-Diga!

-Hilde está procurando Duo para entregar os cosméticos da Rainha! Senhor!

-Diga a ela para esperar uns vinte minutos. – os olhos azuis se viraram em direção da cama, demoraram-se um pouco e voltaram para a pobre assustada criada – Ou melhor, uma hora.

A porta foi fechada na sua cara e ela esperou parar de tremer para conseguir descer as escadas e dar o recado. Apagou imediatamente o corpo suado de seu soberano da cabeça. Não queria saber o que estava acontecendo naquele quarto. Duo deveria estar ajudando-o seu senhor a se vestir, é... Deve ser isso.

* * *

-Hilde! Estou aqui, entrega logo a bugiganga! – Duo gritou na porta do casebre da bruxa.

A porta se abriu rapidamente e ela apareceu sorridente.

-Olá, querido.

O rapaz de trança apenas lhe lançou um olhar de aviso e ela o puxou para dentro.

Ela pegou a cestinha de cima da mesa e escondeu atrás das costas.

-Só te dou se vier pegar.

Duo sorriu com a brincadeira. Abraçou a mulher manhosa e aproximou sua boca da dela, com toda a intenção de beijá-la. Quando estavam quase se tocando, tomou a cesta e se afastou.

-Maldoso! – ela choramingou – Não se brinca com uma mulher. – apesar da seriedade, havia um sorriso brincalhão em suas feições delicadas.

O ajudante pessoal deu-lhe uma piscadela.

-Obrigado.

E saiu.

Atravessando o campo, Duo viu Heero conversando com Wufei e Noin. Assim que se aproximou, ouviu a Tenente-coronel pedir licença e se retirar. Parou logo atrás do príncipe e soube que fora notado.

-Deixo o resto em suas mãos, Major.

-Sim, Vossa Alteza. – Wufei fez uma reverência e voltou-se para as tropas. – Duo. – cumprimentou com um leve gesto de cabeça sem olhá-lo.

Heero tocou de leve a cintura do criado e o puxou para o jardim. Avançaram inocentemente pelo gramado entre as árvores até terem certeza de estarem longe de curiosos.

O príncipe segurou seu acompanhante pela cintura e não perdeu tempo em pressioná-lo contra um tronco e tomar seus lábios.

Duo se tornara seu confidente e amante. Criaram uma confiança única. O rapaz de cabelos compridos o afastou após um tempo.

-Essa moleza vai acabar quando a Rainha voltar.

Heero riu um pouco.

-Talvez. Mas não vai fugir de mim tão fácil.

Foi a vez de Duo rir e abraçá-lo.

-Mas sendo assim – Heero voltou a falar – vamos aproveitar o quanto podemos.

Os dois voltaram a se agarrar.

Ouviram um barulho seco e Duo sentiu seu pé se molhar. Olhou para baixo quase com medo do que encontraria. Vislumbrou um líquido branco e virou-se irritado para Heero.

O príncipe apenas deu de ombros e apontou para suas calças limpas.

Analisando a cena novamente, Duo encontrou um dos potes de cosméticos aberto e escorrendo um creme esbranquiçado.

-Droga...

Conferiu a pequena cesta pendurada na sua mão e notou realmente faltar um produto.

-Deixa isso pra lá. – pediu Heero firmando seu aperto na cintura do outro.

-Não posso. Se Relena não encontrar os cremes, vai ter um ataque.

-Então resolve isso depois.

-Eu vou acabar esquecendo... Olha, vou voltar lá rapidinho, te encontro no quarto, tá?

O rapaz de cabelos bagunçados concordou resignado e com uma última carícia no rosto pálido, deixou-o ir.

Duo voltou depressa para o casebre. Uma vez lá, ouviu vozes e sentiu não ser uma boa idéia interromper a conversa, por isso, posicionou-se por pura coincidência debaixo da janela.

-Oh, pobrezinho! – reconheceu a voz de Hilde.

-Com certeza. Pode me ajudar? – sem sombra de dúvida, esta era Lucrezia Noin.

-Mas, o que houve com este cavalo? – a bruxa indagou sem responder a pergunta.

-O animal está muito doente, precisa ser sacrificado, mas foi tão bom para nós, quero que seja sem dor. – por alguma razão, Duo desconfiou do tom de Noin, não lhe parecia sincero. E era difícil enganá-lo por ter uma facilidade em detectar mentiras.

-Entendo... Nesse caso, não se preocupe. Vou fazer a poção certa para que ele se vá em paz.

-E quanto acha que vai demorar para preparar?

-Hum... Umas duas semanas... Não se preocupe, mando avisá-la quando estiver pronto.

-Obrigada. – do lado de fora, o criado quase pôde visualizar a reverência formal da Tenente e esperou ouvir a porta se fechar. Quando a figura da mulher já se afastava a uma distância segura, entrou para pedir a Hilde mais um pouco do creme que derrubara.

Tudo o que sabia era que em pouco tempo Noin teria um veneno em mãos.

* * *

Duo estava sentado no colo de Heero impulsionando-se para cima e para baixo com a ajuda dos braços fortes do amante. Ambos gemiam em abandono, o membro do príncipe penetrando o criado profundamente em tal posição.

O jovem de cabelos compridos alcançou sua própria ereção, manipulando-a para alcançar o pico de seu prazer ao mesmo tempo do outro.

Quando finalmente gritaram o nome um do outro e despencaram na cama, começaram a ouvir um alvoroço vindo do lado de fora do castelo.

Encararam-se confusos até que algo se acendeu em suas cabeças e falaram ao mesmo tempo:

-A Rainha!

Em poucos minutos, vestiram-se e o quarto se via arrumado, como se nada tivesse acontecido; Duo já acostumado a limpar os vestígios em tempos recordes em qualquer parte do palácio.

Desceram as escadas, chegando à entrada comportadamente.

Contudo, havia duas carruagens ao invés de uma.

Relena apressou-se para fora do transporte ignorando a mão estendida para ajudá-la e correu para abraçar seu marido.

-Que deselegante. – Uma voz arrogante soou de dentro da carruagem. Revelou-se uma moça de cabelos longos loiros, tomando a mão ignorada previamente para descer leve como uma pluma. Um ar aristocrático transbordava dela e suas sobrancelhas excêntricas bifurcadas e acinzentadas ajudavam a dar-lhe uma expressão de constante altivez.

-Querido – Relena falou – está é Dorothy Catalonia. Ela veio para viver conosco por um tempo.

-Por quê? – Heero perguntou friamente. Algo naquela garota o incomodava.

-Foi parte de um acordo de paz. Ela ficará aqui para aprender algumas coisas sobre nossa cultura e eu – passou a sussurrar – tenho a garantia de não sermos atacados pelo reino dela.

-Então é uma princesa? – o príncipe perguntou num tom igualmente baixo.

-Sim, a única herdeira de Rommefeller.

-Que bom, mas quem é aquele? – ele apontou para um rapaz loiro saindo da carruagem de trás, sorrindo docemente para todos a sua volta.

-Oh, esse é Quatre Winner, filho mais novo do reino dos Maganac. Veio para uma visita.

Os dois visitantes se aproximaram e cumprimentaram o esposo da Rainha.

-Duo – Relena chamou o rapaz silencioso – leve-os aos quartos de hóspede. Prepare-os um banho quente e leve-os para jantar comigo no salão.

Com isso, ela puxou Heero pela mão e deixou o criado para seguir com suas ordens.

* * *

Por ser o ajudante pessoal e mais confiável, sem mencionar, mais dedicado, Duo passou a rondar os membros da realeza visitantes. Recebera ordens da Rainha para 'paparicá-los'.

Sendo assim, enquanto eles tomavam chá e comiam biscoitos no jardim, o criado fingia ter o que fazer num lugar próximo, como cuidar das rosas ou separar os talheres do armário na varanda esperando ser chamado para qualquer coisa.

Ele se cansou das fofocas da corte, ouvir falar mal desse nobre ou que horrível o vestido daquela princesa, afastou-se um pouco e foi cutucar um vaso de plantas tentando fazer as entediantes horas passarem.

Sentiu alguém se aproximar, mas não se virou.

-Era uma vez um bobo da corte. – a voz de uma mulher soou atrás de Duo – E ele era tão próximo do príncipe e da Rainha que sabia todos os segredos do reino. Um belo dia, algo acontece com o príncipe e o primeiro que vão procurar para informações é o criado pessoal deles.

Duo se virou com olhos arregalados para a mulher. Estaria ela o ameaçando? Engoliu seco. Realmente ele sabia bastante do que ocorria na corte e principalmente dos planos do Exército Nacional, já que Heero desabafava com ele sobre tudo. Na verdade, sabia até quanto custara as cuecas distribuídas para os novos soldados.

-Vossa Alteza... Não sei bem o que quer dizer. – o rapaz se fez de desentendido.

Ela apenas sorriu enigmática.

-Só estou dizendo para ter cuidado, meu jovem. Você pode ser a chave para um golpe de Estado. Estando tão próximo do príncipe...

Duo engasgou com a própria saliva. Do que diabos essa doida falava?

-Há até quem diga que o príncipe já corre perigo. – ela comentou distraidamente, como se falasse do céu azul.

-Como? – Duo questionou com a voz fraca.

-Olha só para eles.

Foi o que o criado de trança fez. Observando a cena, quase lhe era engraçado.

Relena e Quatre sentavam lado a lado conversando animadamente, rindo e bebendo chá, enquanto Heero fazia cara de desagrado a cada gole que tomava de sua bebida e parecia extremamente deslocado nem sequer se dando ao trabalho de prestar atenção no que era dito a sua volta.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e se sustentaram, o que não foi perdido por Dorothy.

-Não formariam um belo casal? Rainha Relena e o herdeiro Winner?

Pensando com seu coração, Duo teve de concordar, assentindo com a cabeça. Relena e Quatre pareciam se dar tão bem... Os dois pareciam ter bem mais em comum do que com Heero. Mas claro, isso não importava, afinal, mesmo se os dois se separassem, não é como se um criado como ele pudesse viver com um príncipe.

-O que quis dizer com ele estar em perigo? – Duo perguntou, tentando conter sua preocupação.

-Oras, não quis dizer nada, são apenas boatos. Parece que seu soberano andou conquistando inimizades. Agora, se puder, por favor, traga-me mais uma xícara de chá.

* * *

Duo arrumou as três xícaras e o copo na bandeja e se preparou para levar aos jardins onde os membros da realeza estavam, novamente, fofocando. Para os três loiros, chá, para seu querido e belo príncipe, uísque. Não culpava seu amante por querer beber algo alcoólico durante estas conversas, devia ser algo realmente irritante.

-Duo, espere! – chamou Noin entrando apressada na cozinha vazia.

Ela carregava uma pequena garrafa com um líquido alaranjado e retirou a rolha, deixando-a de lado e enchendo um copo com a tal bebida.

-Por gentileza, querido. – ela se dirigiu a ele com uma estranha amabilidade – Dê a Heero esse uísque. Sei o quanto ele gosta e Wufei quis presenteá-lo com essa marca que encontrou como um agradecimento por tudo o que fez por nós.

Se Duo não estivesse assustadoramente desconfiado, teria caído na conversa mole dela. Mas o que podia fazer quando a mulher lhe encarava com tamanha falsidade e uma mão descansando levemente na espada presa a sua cintura?

-Não sei não, ele gosta daquela marca... – apontou com a mão livre para a garrafa em cima da mesa.

-Leve. – ordenou firmemente.

-Hum... claro. Só me dê um minuto, tá?

-Para quê? – ela perguntou impaciente e Duo a encarou – Tá, claro. Não temos pressa.

O ajudante pegou as xícaras, jogou seus conteúdos na pia e se virou para sair pela porta dos fundos.

-Onde pensa que está indo?

-O chá já esfriou. Agora vou ter que pegar ervas para fazer mais. – Duo viu Noin jogar o outro copo de uísque preparado por ele fora, guardar a garrafa e colocar o seu próprio na bandeja.

-Certo, então se apresse.

Duo apenas a encarou como se a desafiasse a dar aquela ordem novamente.

Ela limpou a garganta e foi para o batente da porta da cozinha como se montasse guarda, com medo de alguém aparecer e vê-la ali.

O criado de trança respirou fundo. E agora? Olhou em volta até lhe vir uma idéia. Correu para o casebre de Hilde e bateu a porta apressado.

-Oi gracin-.

-Oi! – Duo exclamou, cortando-a – Tudo bom, linda? Como vai? Deixa eu perguntar, você de repente, assim, entregou alguma coisa para a Noin hoje ou recentemente?

-Ah... sim, na verdade, ontem. Por quê? Já sacrificaram o pobre cavalo? – perguntou parecendo genuinamente sentida.

-Cavalo? – o rapaz pareceu perdido por alguns segundos e depois se lembrou da conversa que ouvira – Ah! Sim! Não se preocupe com isso! E... – ele tentou pensar no que fazer em seguida – você não teria algumas daquelas ervas finas para fazer um chá para a Rainha e seus convidados, teria?

-Oh, claro que tenho, Duo, meu amor! Só um instante que pego para você. – Hilde saiu de seu casebre e pela janela Duo a viu ir para a horta colher algumas folhas.

Ele rapidamente olhou para os armários cheios de poções e vidrinhos com líquidos coloridos sem nenhuma etiqueta de identificação.

-Droga, como eu vou saber pra que servem...? – ele abriu uma das portas e olhou atentamente para as garrafinhas diversas sem saber o que fazer.

Espiou a janela novamente e Hilde já voltava. Pegou duas pequenas aleatoriamente por serem incolores e colocou-as no bolso de sua túnica, fechou o armário e voltou para onde estava na frente da porta.

-Obrigado, gata! – ele tomou as ervas das mãos delicadas e correu pelo gramado de volta para o palácio.

Noin bufou quando o viu retornar e o observou por um tempo colocando as ervas num pote com água e as esquentando no fogão a lenha ainda aceso.

Duo suava frio de tensão. Espiou pelo canto do olho e viu Noin ainda vigiando a porta. Sorrateiro, foi até a bandeja na ponta dos pés e jogou um pouco das outras duas poções no copo torcendo para que não cheirassem ou causassem uma reação que mudasse de cor. Guardou de volta as garrafinhas nos bolsos e começou a tremer. Seria mesmo o veneno? Será que as poções que estava colocando ajudaria? Bom, com certeza nada, a não ser a morte, teria conserto. Mas algo na atitude da Tenente-coronel o fazia ter certeza de que coisa boa não era. Olhou para a cabine de bebidas pensando em trocar o uísque novamente, mas a mulher colocara a garrafa de tal modo que seria impossível tirá-la de lá sem fazer barulho.

A mulher escolheu esse momento para se virar e o viu debruçado sobre a mesa.

-Duo? O que está fazendo?

-Esperando o chá ficar pronto.

Ela assentiu pensativa e esperou também.

Mais rápido do que gostaria, não tinha mais desculpa para fazer hora. Serviu a bebeida pronta em outras três xícaras de porcelana e as colocou juntamente com o maldito copo. Quando ergueu a bandeja, seu corpo tremia.

-Você está bem? – Noin perguntou.

-Sim, só cansaço.

O criado carregou as bebidas como se carregasse uma sentença de morte.

-Finalmente! – exclamou Relena ao vê-lo. Ela gesticulou para que ele se apressasse em se aproximar e os servisse. – Hum, isso está muito bom, Duo. Obrigada.

O agradecimento da Rainha foi seguido por outros dois, mas o pobre criado só tinha olhos para os lábios do príncipe quando estes se aproximaram da borda do copo. Seu coração palpitava a toda pressa, suas pernas trêmulas.

Então, Heero calmamente abaixou o copo. Alguns segundos se passaram e Duo respirou aliviado. Relena olhou para seu criado e franziu o cenho.

-Pode se retirar agora. Se precisarmos, chamaremos, tudo bem?

O rapaz de trança nunca se sentiu tão aliviado em ser dispensado. Deu-lhes as costas e estava quase entrando no grande salão quando ouvir um grito.

Ao se virar novamente, viu o príncipe tremer incontrolavelmente como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão. Já pingava suor de sua testa e parecia ter dificuldades em respirar. Aproximou-se, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Dorothy encarava com uma expressão surpresa, mas não tanto quanto a de Quatre. Relena se desesperava.

Heero começou a gritar para o alto. Seu grito se transformou em urros de dor.

Duo viu uma mancha escura se formando em seu rosto pálido, como uma máscara por cima dos olhos. O corpo diminuía, tufos de pêlo nasciam em várias partes do corpo, os dentes viravam presas, suas orelhas pareciam estar sendo puxadas para o alto da cabeça.

Todos ali ficaram simplesmente estupefatos.

De repente, foi como se Heero sumisse dentro de suas roupas e sobrou apenas um monte de pano em cima da cadeira.

-Meu Deus! – a Rainha berrou – Meu amor!

O criado aproximou-se e, com as pontas dos dedos, segurou a ponta da jaqueta elegante e a levantou, apenas para ouvir Relena berrar novamente, dessa vez, um grito agudo sem nexo.

O que os encarava de volta, com intensos olhos azuis, era um pequeno animal comprido de pêlos castanhos escuros.

-Tira esse rato daqui! – Relena, em cima da cadeira se encolhendo o máximo que pudesse, pedia desesperadamente.

-Mas Sra. Relena, acho que esse rato é o seu marido. – Dorothy comentou, ainda embasbacada. – Estupendo... Por essa eu não esperava.

Duo esticou as mãos e pegou o pequeno animal, levantando-o na altura dos olhos. A criaturinha choramingou pateticamente.

-Parece uma doninha... – o ajudante comentou.

-Não é um rato. Numa doninha. – explicou Quatre – É um furão.

-Hee... Heero. – Relena murmurou.

Duo esticou o animal em suas mãos para ela, que se encolheu mais ainda em seu assento com cara de nojo. Sentindo-se particularmente ofendido pelo seu amante, o rapaz de trança o abraçou contra seu peito de modo protetor.

-Uhhhh – a princesa de cabelos compridos loiros e sobrancelhas estranhas cantarolou – Isso é muito conveniente!

-O que quer dizer, Dorothy? – Winner questionou com calma, porém seus ombros estavam tensos.

-Oras, o Exército Nacional é comandado completamente pelo príncipe, mas agora... Quem está no comando?

Os membros da realeza se encararam. Duo estava muito ocupado com o bichinho escalando seu corpo e andando de um lado para o outro em seu ombro.

-Ninguém pode saber. Isso tem de ser mantido em segredo. – Quatre proclamou vendo que Relena não tinha condições de pensar coerentemente.

-Não vêem que isso é tudo armação? Foi um atentado! – Dorothy estava estranhamente feliz com tudo aquilo – Alguém pode estar dando um golpe de Estado agora mesmo!

-Alguém precisa tomar o controle do exército. Senhora Relena!

A Rainha soltou um gritinho ao ser chamada pelo tom firme do rapaz loiro. Olhou para Duo cuidando do monstrinho e simplesmente não soube o que fazer.

-Vossa Alteza – o criado de trança se pronunciou olhando-a nos olhos como se reunisse toda sua coragem para o que diria a seguir – Deixe-me cuidar de tudo. Eu sei o que fazer.

Um silêncio reinou pelo jardim, enquanto os outros ponderavam suas palavras de peso. Um mero ajudante cuidando do exército do reino Peacecraft? E se fosse ele a ter feito o atentado? Mas Relena não acreditava nisso, não ele. E também não conseguia colocar suas idéias no lugar. Confiara naquele rapaz toda sua vida e mais uma vez, dependeria dele.

-Vá em frente, Duo. Faça o que for melhor para a nação. – ela soluçou, frustrada por sua própria fraqueza.

-Isso fica cada vez melhor – Dorothy riu.

* * *

Duo caminhava a passos firmes pelos corredores. O furão debaixo do braço e os três membros da realeza em seu encalço.

Chegaram aos quartéis, onde Wufei estava na frente da tropa comandada por Noin.

-Ora, ora – a princesa de Rommefeller falou – Parece que já começou.

-Não pode ser. – A rainha replicou – Noin nunca se voltaria contra nós.

-Não teria tanta certeza... – Quatre alertou.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Tenente-coronel?! – Duo perguntou com uma autoridade que não tinha.

-Tomando providências para retomar a Guarda – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-O único que pode dar ordens diretas ao Exército Nacional é o príncipe segundo o direito cedido pela própria Rainha. – ele afirmou com firmeza, intimidando todos a sua volta.

-Mas ele não pode fazer isso estando morto! – disse orgulhosa.

-Noin! – a Rainha exclamou surpresa.

-Vossa Alteza, essa mulher tentou matar Heero – Duo levantou o furão – Ela tem o veneno com ela! Mande prendê-la! – ordenou. – Senão dou um jeito nela eu mesmo. – ameaçou.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para a soberana, parecendo perdida.

-Não acredite nele! Ele matou o príncipe! – Lucrezia rebateu. – Espere, como assim _tentou_? Ele não está...?

-Você nem estava lá, não é, Tenente? Como saberia do atentado?

Com isso, a mulher, antes confiante, balbuciou algo não muito coerente. Quatre e Dorothy assentiam com a cabeça, realmente não a haviam visto no jardim.

-Vossa Alteza! – o criado voltou a exigir – Tome uma atitude!

Como se percebendo o momento de tensão, o furão saltou para o ombro do rapaz o segurando, semicerrou seus pequenos olhos azuis para a rainha e com a patinha, apontou para a Tenente-coronel.

Relena sustentou o olhar por um tempo, tentando clarear a cabeça com toda essa loucura, depois se virou para olhos violeta. Em quem podia confiar? Todos a encaravam esperando sua decisão, seu julgamento.

-Prendam-na! – gritou antes de se conter. Seu marido parecia confiar cegamente no criado de trança, então parecia algo sábio a se fazer. Além do mais, colocaria a mulher sob interrogação e tiraria suas dúvidas com mais calma.

Imediatamente, Wufei e mais três homens seguraram os braços da mulher que começou a se debater.

-Não, Senhora Relena! Estou fazendo isso pelo seu irmão! É o melhor para o reino! – a voz sumiu enquanto avançavam mais para as profundezas do castelo até o calabouço.

-Voltem... Voltem aos seus postos. – Relena fez um gesto par os outros soldados e deu as costas. – Duo, tanto eu quanto Heero confiamos em você. Vá e encontre um modo de trazer meu marido de volta, prove o valor de nossa confiança. – com isso, retirou-se, Dorothy a acompanhando.

O rapaz de trança passou a mão na cabeça da pequena criatura e atravessou novamente o imenso gramado ao redor do palácio em busca do casebre da bruxa.

* * *

-Duo, não acho seguro o príncipe entrar com você. – Quatre exprimiu sua opinião de frente a porta de madeira. – Até onde sabemos, essa mulher pode estar envolvida nisso tudo. – ele esticou os braços com o intuito de segurar o príncipe.

-Até onde _eu_ sei, você pode estar envolvido. – Duo protegeu Heero contra o peito.

-O que eu ganharia com isso? – o loiro sorriu bondosamente. – Estou sozinho aqui e não teria vantagem nenhum em ter o príncipe em mãos nesse estado. Se eu tentasse alguma coisa, causaria uma guerra e venho de um reino pacifista.

O criado não conseguiu duvidar. Duo se virou para a cabecinha e falou:

-A decisão é sua.

Os olhos azuis dançaram entre um e outro. Ele então saltou dos braços confortáveis e se pôs ao lado do loiro, ficando de pé, uma postura confiante para tranqüilizar seu amante.

Duo assentiu e bateu na porta.

* * *

-Você brincou comigo, me enganou, me roubou, tudo isso sabendo que eu te amava e agora vem até mim pedindo ajuda para salvar aquele que tem seu coração. – Hilde recitou incrivelmente calma, sentada em sua cama.

-Sim. – foi só o que Duo respondeu, sem saber de onde tirava essa determinação. Essa mulher poderia tirar um ácido de qualquer lugar e jogar no seu rosto a qualquer momento.

Ela sorriu.

-Imagino que esteja disposto a tudo por ele.

O rapaz hesitou. Não gostava do rumo dessa conversa.

-Vou te pedir uma coisa em troca nesse caso. Quero teu corpo por uma noite antes de deixar-te ir pelo resto vida.

-Meu... corpo?

A pergunta foi respondida quando a mulher deslizou o vestido pelos ombros exibindo seus seios.

Duo avançou e tomou brutalmente os lábios da bruxa, deixando-a jogá-lo na cama.

* * *

Quando o jovem criado saiu do casebre, já amanhecia. A primeira coisa que fez foi pesquisar em volta, procurando um príncipe de cabeça loira e outro em forma de furão.

Não os viu em nenhum lugar e seu coração bateu depressa. Forçou-se a manter a calma. Estava exausto, não dormira nada a noite e não estava com paciência para lidar com isso. Se algo acontecesse, aquele Winner não perdia por esperar. Ainda bem que sempre carregava consigo uma adaga presa em sua bota esquerda.

Andou um pouco, chegando à borda da floresta. Talvez eles se esconderam ali.

-Duo, Duo! – Quatre apareceu com olhos lacrimejantes. – Príncipe Yuy sumiu!

-Como assim "sumiu"? – a frieza em sua voz era cortante.

-Estávamos passeando. – o herdeiro Winner apressou-se em explicar.

-Passeando?

-Bom, eu falava e ele andava ao meu lado. Então ele saiu correndo de volta para a cabana, furões são muito rápidos! Pulou na janela, depois se virou e disparou para o bosque. Procurei a noite toda...

-Droga... Ele viu... – o rapaz de trança murmurou.

-Viu o quê?

-Não importa. Vamos.

Ambos adentraram entre as árvores chamando por "Heero!" e "Príncipe Yuy!", sem muitos resultados.

* * *

O sol já brilhava alto no céu. Os dois jovens sentavam encostados num tronco descansando da busca.

-Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo! – Quatre se desculpava profusamente pela milésima vez.

-Não foi culpa sua. – respirou fundo jogando a trança por cima do ombro para ficar pendendo em suas costas. Prestes a se levantar, uma bola de pêlos caiu em seu colo. – Heero! – Duo abriu um imenso sorriso, abraçando apertado o animal de olhos azuis intensos. Apenas para ter seu braço mordido ferozmente. – Ai! – o furão pulou para trás e o encarou em posição de defesa mostrando os dentinhos afiados – Que diabos...!

O ajudante olhou para cima procurando de onde a criaturinha caíra e assustou-se ao ver um olho verde piscando na árvore atrás de si. Deu um salto ficando ao lado de Heero.

-O que é isso?!

Uma pessoa saiu detrás do tronco e Duo suspirou aliviado. Quatre encarava o recém-chegado paralisado. Os cabelos castanhos do outro, cobrindo metade do rosto, camuflava-se com a casca das árvores e as roupas marrons não ajudavam muito a se destacar no ambiente.

-Soube que procuravam por isso. – a voz calma falou.

-Como soube? – Duo perguntou ainda incerto.

-Eu contei. – uma familiar voz grave e anasalada veio da altura dos calcanhares.

-Você fala! – o criado de trança jurava ter visto uma expressão emburrada no pequeno animal – Heero... – ele se ajoelhou. – Eu... sinto muito.

-Não conseguiu esperar uma noite me vendo assim e já pulou em outra cama. – o furão só faltou fumegar de raiva.

Quatre os encarou espantado. Não sabia como interpretar aquela conversa, mesmo tendo uma boa idéia do que se tratava. Sentiu uma mão forte nas costas o guiar para se distanciar um pouco, dando-lhes o mínimo de privacidade.

-Fiz aquilo porque precisei. Agora sei como te fazer voltar ao normal – Duo rebateu sério – Mas talvez não o faça, afinal, você vai voltar correndo para a sua _esposa_.

Os pequenos olhos azuis se arregalaram e os dois caíram no silêncio. Só se ouviam os sussurros trazidos pelo vento.

-Sou Trowa. Vivo aqui... – algumas palavras não podendo ser distinguidas.

-Prazer, sou Quatre e...

O príncipe-furão baixou a cabeça e aproximou-se de mansinho do corpo maior. Esfregou sua cabeça na mão calejada num pedido mudo de perdão.

Duo cedeu. Pegou-o no colo e o abraçou mais uma vez, sentindo a lingüinha limpar o sangue nas marcas de dente em seu antebraço.

-Hei, Seu Trowa! – Duo chamou após um tempo, tendo ouvido as apresentações – Você, por acaso, não saberia onde encontrar uma planta chamada Libra, não é?

-Hum... Por acaso, sei sim. Mas nada é de graça.

O rapaz de olhos violetas se levantou com o animalzinho em mãos e foi até eles.

-Quais suas condições? – príncipe Heero perguntou, mostrando os dentes logo em seguida, com as patinhas, agarrava-se apertando a túnica de Duo, como se tentasse protegê-lo.

-Vivo na floresta já faz um tempo, desde quando o circo no qual eu vivia se desfez e não tive para onde ir. Sou caçador e coleto algumas coisas para a bruxa também. – Trowa recitou sua história sem mudar o tom de voz, como se tudo aquilo fosse sem importância alguma – Mas cansei disso, quero um emprego no castelo.

Duo e Heero trocaram um olhar.

-O que sabe fazer? – o príncipe voltou a perguntar.

-... – Trowa pensou um pouco, então retirou um objeto feito de madeira do bolso. Todos o observavam atentos. Ele então o levou até a boca e começou a tocar.

-Uau, que lindo! – os olhos verde-azulados do loiro cintilavam e acompanhava a melodia balançando-se para lá e para cá.

O pequeno animal começou a balançar o pescoço de um lado a outro.

-Hee... ero? – Duo ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver quem se referia balançando as patinhas e começar a se balançar estranhamente desvencilhando-se de seus braços. –Você está... dançando?! – perguntou espantado.

-Não... consigo... controlar! – apesar da expressão angustiada do furão, o corpo comprido continuava se remexendo desengonçado.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos encarou o caçador com olhos arregalados e Quatre parecia ainda mais maravilhado.

-Faz ele parar! – pediu Heero perguntando-se quando todas essas humilhações terminariam.

* * *

_Continua..._

**Agradecimentos**

Muitíssimo obrigada aos comentários de:

_Kiara Salkys_ (quero ler a sua!!! e saber o que acha dessa loucura total que estou criando aqui XD)_!_

_Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy _(eu que te agradeço por me alegrar com um comentário! espero que goste do resto dessa fic maluca ^_~);

_Manda-chan43_ (não se preocupe que isso será continuado, mas não por muito tempo... que mangá é esse? fiquei curiosa! o Duo foi criado em universo fanficlesco para ser molestado, coitado XD);

_Harumi_ (minha onipresente panda-querida! você pegou mesmo a intenção que era parecer cliché e a coisa degringolar completamente XD a Hilde é chamada de bruca pq é bruxa mesmo e os outros personagens aparecem nesse capítulo. eu sempre quis fazer uma fic pra sacanear a Relena, mas isso passou, até fiquei em dúvida em que fim dar pra ela... mas isso só no próximo capítulo. espero que goste! e estou ficando assustada, vc conhece me estilo e já consegue me ler como ninguém! o.O")

_Rachel Chel _(acho que sua pergunta foi respondida aqui: sim, um personagem literalmente se transforma em animal! obrigada por ler e comentar, espero que goste desse capítulo e do próximo!)

_DW03_ (é, não tinha como isso não dar errado... acho que respondida a pergunta, sim, temos Quatre e Trowa presentes! essa fic é meio estranha para os meus padrões, mas espero que se divirta! obrigada pelo comentário e por ler!)

_Polarres _(desculpe a demora, mas aqui está outro capítulo! que bom que gostou! realmente, isso só pode dar em confusão para o pessoal, essas mulheres não são flor que se cheire... obrigada pelo comentário, espero não decepcionar!)

_Joicinha sem juizo_ (a idéia era mesmo que o Heero parecesse um sacana, mas que o Duo o capturasse de jeito. obrigada por comentar!)


	3. Parte 3

_**Desafio**_

_Parte 3_

_Por: Aryam_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Sumário: **__Heero é um príncipe e se casa com Relena por causa de um acordo. Ele desenvolve uma grande atração pelo ajudante pessoal de sua rainha e tenta conciliar esse desejo com sua falta do que fazer no reino Peacecraft, tentando organizar uma força de defesa para o reino, o que desagrada bastante a Tenente Noin. Universo Alternativo._

_**Notas da autora:**__ Fic feita em resposta ao desafio furry da Kiara-chan (Kyra Salkys). A proposta era de nós duas escrevermos algo onde um ou mais personagens se transformassem em animais. Kiara, espero que goste! E estou adorando ler a sua, viu?_

_**Casais: **__principal = 1x2; R+1 e H+2_

_**Avisos: **__NC-17 (linguagem pesada, lime, __lemon__, insinuações de het)_

_**Boa ação do dia:**__ Comente e faça uma pessoa feliz. Autoras felizes fazem leitoras felizes... E vice-versa._

_

* * *

  
_

Um homem esbelto, elegante, de cabelos loiros compridos, desceu as escadas úmidas e percorreu o corredor escuro. Um soldado o acompanhava segurando um molho de chaves. Ele parou na frente de uma cela e observou com dor nos olhos azuis o vulto encolhido choramingando pateticamente num canto.

-Ah, Lucrezia... – murmurou tristemente. Fez um gesto dispensando o guarda.

A mulher sentou-se de repente ao ouvir a voz conhecida. Quando viu aquele rosto, achou primeiramente ser uma alucinação.

-Zechs! – ela saltou de pé e correu na direção dele, sendo parada pela grade. – Zechs, eu sabia que viria.

-Vim assim que recebi sua mensagem. Lu, por que fez isso?

-Eu só estava pensando no bem do reino. Você tem que entender!

-Você tentou assassinar o príncipe.

A ex-Tenente-coronel abaixou a cabeça, parecendo envergonhada.

-Eu sei o que parece, Miliardo. – respondeu calma – Mas eu só estava pensando na segurança da Rainha Relena.

Ele suspirou profundamente balançando a cabeça.

-Você estragou tudo. – falou, fazendo um gesto genérico para o cubículo em que ela estava agora presa. – Conte-me tudo.

-Só que não vai saber de toda a história apenas com a versão dela. – Dorothy apareceu andando calmamente ao seu encontro com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

* * *

-Posso me acostumar com isso. – Duo praticamente ronronou, sentado no sofá acolchoado acariciando os pêlos macios e bagunçados do furão castanho escuro encolhido no seu colo.

-Eu também... – Heero sussurrou. Ele não se atrevia a mover a quase uma hora temendo que o amante parasse a carícia. – Se bem que... eu sentiria muita falta do nosso sexo.

Duo riu alto.

-Pra ser sincero, eu também sentiria falta. Mas não posso negar que você é mais fofo e _dócil_ assim.

-Prometo que vou te tratar com mais carinho quando voltar ao normal. E usarei roupas de veludo.

-Você está bem otimista.

Heero então levantou a cabeça para encarar os olhos claros do outro.

-Não deveria estar?

-Bom... não sei. – ele suspirou – Tenho minhas dúvidas sobre aquela bruxa.

-Duo. – seu tom era sério – Não me diga que dormiu com ela em vão. – instintivamente mostrou os dentinhos de forma ameaçadora.

-Espero que não... – acariciou as orelhas pequenas e o forçou a se virar para acariciar sua barriga – Hilde não é má, mas é astuta. Temo que ela se sinta abandonada, não sei.

-Conquistei mais inimigos do que imaginava aqui. – falou num sussurro – Talvez esse não seja mesmo meu lugar... – as palavras foram tão baixas que Duo achou não ter entendido direito.

-Como?

Antes que o príncipe pudesse responder, ouviram uma batida na porta e o ajudante abriu as pernas, fazendo o pequeno animal cair entre elas e jogou um lençol por cima.

-Sim? – Duo chamou e abriu-se uma fresta de onde apareceu uma cabeça.

-Senhora? Ah, Duo, Hilde está te procurando. – a criada informou ao se deparar com o rapaz sentado tranquilamente com um pano branco no colo.

-Diga que já vou.

-Tudo bem. – ela olhou em volta e percebendo estarem sozinhos. – Ah... se não for me intrometer muito, aonde foi parar o príncipe Yuy? Há alguns dias ninguém o vê, a Rainha anda cabisbaixa pelos cantos. Acha que brigaram? – sondou tendo certeza de que se alguém saberia, esse alguém era Duo.

O ajudante pessoal soltou uma risada irônica.

-Sabe como é, todos sabiam que aquele príncipe nunca foi muito confiável. – falou rindo, pronto para bolar uma história que não fosse totalmente verdade, mas querendo se divertir com as reações da outra.

-O que quer dizer? – ela perguntou assombrada.

Contudo, uma forte dor na coxa o impediu.

-Nada! – gritou, assustando-a. – Eu estava só brincando! – riu sem jeito, esfregando a nuca – Ele... está vivendo uma nova fase. Experimentando... coisas diferentes. Respirando novos ares, coisa de aristocrata, sabe como é.

O rapaz de trança era conhecido por ser um péssimo mentiroso e a criada apenas o encarou com uma expressão de quem não estava muito convencida.

Duo limpou a garganta e fez cara de sério.

-Mais alguma coisa?

Ante o tom repentinamente autoritário, ela se lembrou de que, querendo ou não, aquele garoto ainda estava acima dela na hierarquia, portanto o reverenciou levemente e se retirou.

Vendo-se sozinho novamente, o ajudante levantou o lençol e o jogou no chão nervoso.

-Por que diabos fez isso? – esfregou a parte interna de sua coxa onde ardia por ter sido mordido.

Heero sorriu maliciosamente tanto quanto um furão conseguia sorrir maliciosamente.

-Não resisti. – lambeu os beiços provocativamente apenas para ganhar um peteleco – Ai!

* * *

-Não achei que essa viagem fosse me render tão boas risadas! – Dorothy comentou para si mesma sentada num canto do salão.

Relena estava encolhida no trono com um olhar perdido para a paisagem no horizonte, após receber a visita de seu irmão.

No outro canto, Quatre acompanhava com seu rebab* o som da flauta de Trowa. Alguns passarinhos se juntavam nas grandes janelas cantando para participar da música, alguns pequenos macacos e até mesmo ratos se aproximavam, atraídos pelo belo som hipnotizante.

A jovem princesa do reino vizinho mal podia acreditar na tolice que aquele passeio se tornara e se divertia com isso. Relena parecia tão perdida! Como poderia não rir?

Levantou-se graciosamente e caminhou até a Rainha.

-E agora, senhora Relena? – esperou alguns segundos, sem obter resposta – O que pretende fazer?

Relena se aprumou na cadeira e encarou os olhos acinzentados. Ela poderia posar o quanto quisesse, mas a quem estava enganando? Não fazia idéia em como prosseguir com o exército sem as pessoas de sua maior confiança ao seu lado.

-Vou continuar com meus deveres normalmente, Dorothy. Ninguém pode saber do que houve com Heero e deixarei Miliardo resolver os outros problemas.

-Entendo... Se é assim, a Senhora deveria se animar, não? Desse jeito, todos vão perceber que há algo errado. Além do mais, tem de estar preparada para qualquer... desafio.

A Rainha a olhou longamente tentando buscar algum significado nas entrelinhas. Levantou-se e decidiu convocar uma reunião com os nobres do reino.

_*Rebab é um instrumento de cordas, antecessor ao violino, de origem árabe (_**الرباب** or **رباب – **_instumento curvado)_.

* * *

-Ah, finalmente! – exclamou Duo alegremente estendendo as mãos para receber o frasco da bruxa.

Heero esticava o pescoço do bolso da túnica, como se tentasse farejar a fórmula cuidadosamente preparada pela mulher.

De tão feliz, o criado não deu bola para o sorriso macabro de Hilde e retirou a rolha apressadamente, com a outra mão, tomou o pequeno corpo do príncipe colocando-o contra o peito e encostou a borda do vidro em sua boca, despejando o conteúdo devagar.

Duo pôs cuidadosamente o furão no chão e esperou. Nada acontecia e ambos começaram a ficar ansiosos. Quando o rapaz estava pronto para reclamar com a mulher, Heero soltou um grunhido alto e doloroso, começando a se contorcer.

Em minutos, deitado no tapete, estava o corpo definido do esposo da Rainha pingando suor e ofegante.

-Nunca mais... – murmurou ele juntando forças para se levantar com a ajuda do criado.

-Hilde – Duo jogou um braço de Heero envolta de seu pescoço e enlaçou a cintura nua do outro para ajudá-lo a ficar de pé – obrigado.

Ela riu. Pegou um lençol e jogou por sobre os ombros do príncipe.

-Não me agradeça, querido.

Algo no tom dela deixou o ajudante agitado.

-Por que não?

-Porque isso ainda não acabou. Sabe, confesso que não foi de propósito, mas a poção não o curou completamente, Vossa Alteza.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos.

* * *

-Dorothy... Para onde está me levando? – perguntou Quatre desconfiado.

-Você disse que queria falar com a senhorita Noin, não foi? – ela abriu uma porta e desceram os corredores das masmorras. Não havia guarda algum e só se ouvia alguns lamentos ocasionais.

-É verdade. Quero saber seus motivos, isso tudo foi muito estranho. Ela não parecia ter intenções de tomar o reino.

-Pois é... Então, o flautista. Vocês dois parecem bem íntimos ultimamente. – ela comentou sem conseguir esconder o tom malicioso da voz.

O loiro enrubesceu.

-Bem... – colocou a mão por cima da boca quando deu uma risadinha – Ele é especial. – disse sonhador – Estou pensando em levá-lo comigo para Maganac.

-É mesmo? E o que ele disse sobre isso?

-Pareceu animado. Acho que ele quer vir também... comigo. – o jovem príncipe corou ainda mais.

Dorothy parou e o encarou de modo gentil.

-Há algo entre vocês? – ela soou genuinamente curiosa.

Quatre sustentou seu olhar por um tempo e timidamente, assentiu.

Ela sorriu de modo sinistro.

-Que graça. – a princesa falou alto.

O único som era de goteira. O rapaz de olhos esverdeados sentiu-se repentinamente tenso, os olhos cinzentos tornaram-se intensos e ele quis sair daquele lugar escuro. Antes que pudesse expor seu desejo, um braço envolveu e apertou seu pescoço. Dorothy nem sequer se moveu.

Menos de um minuto depois, o loiro caiu inconsciente e foi arrastado para a cela e lá trancafiado. Das sombras, podia-se ver a silhueta de uma mulher.

-Muito bem, Dorothy.

-Digo o mesmo, Tenente.

* * *

-Que absurdo! Deve ser mentira. – Duo reclamou de braços cruzados andando de um lado a outro. Acabara de trocar os lençóis para a Rainha não encontrar provas do relacionamento. Nunca tantos lençóis foram lavados na história deste castelo.

-Por que ela mentiria? – Heero perguntou de pernas cruzadas na sua cama, desarrumando o trabalho de Duo, terminando de se vestir.

-Eu não sei, mas a idéia é muito ridícula! Nem mesmo faz sentido.

-Duo, eu me transformei num furão falante que dançava ao som de uma flauta mágica. Poucas coisas a nossa volta fazem sentido.

-Quer dizer que de agora em diante vou ter que te manter entretido? – perguntou com um riso na voz.

-Você ouviu a especialista. Se eu ficar muito entediado, viro animal outra vez.

O criado de trança respirou fundo e deu de ombros. O príncipe levantou-se, - feliz por não precisar mais olhar para cima para ver o rosto das outras pessoas - aproximou-se e abraçou seu amante, este correspondeu ternamente.

Eles não ouviram a porta se abrir.

Relena, ao se deparar com aquela cena, não soube se ficava feliz por ver seu esposo finalmente em seu belo corpo humano novamente ou irritada por não ter sido informada e vê-lo compartilhando essa alegria com o ajudante pessoal.

-Heero? – chamou mansamente.

Os dois paralisaram e se viraram para ela, soltando-se vagarosamente.

-Heero! – ela gritou e correu para os braços do marido, abraçando-o. Ela então se afastou um pouco e o beijou com fervor.

Duo aproveitou a deixa e discretamente se retirou.

* * *

-E então, Barton, vai cooperar? – Noin questionou, mostrando o vulto de Quatre caído dentro da cela. Zechs ao lado da mulher observava atentamente, tentando parecer intimidador.

-Se eu cooperar, vão libertá-lo ileso? – o jovem caçador questionou.

-Tem minha palavra. – o homem de cabelos compridos loiros afirmou seguro.

-É mesmo verdade que pode encantar os animais com sua flauta? – Lucrezia perguntou um tanto quanto incrédula.

-Eu mesma vi. – Dorothy revelou. – Era uma bela música, até eu fiquei com vontade de dançar! – riu – E todos os bichos a sua volta o seguiam para onde fosse e acompanhavam a melodia.

-Isso é perfeito. Agora só precisamos encontrar o príncipe. Com ele a nossa mercê, teremos Relena em nossas mãos e mais importante, completo controle sobre o exército. – o homem alto falou com uma calma assustadora.

-E o que pretende com isso? – Trowa perguntou.

-Vou eliminar nossos inimigos. – Zechs sorriu sinistramente – Todos que ameaçam a paz de nosso reino serão atacados e esmagados. Yuy fez um ótimo trabalho pelo que pude ver e Relena estava indo bem como Rainha, mas agora está na hora de alguém mais experiente tomar a liderança. Quinze – ele se virou para um homem grisalho observando tudo confuso e quieto – siga o plano, você assumirá o trono enquanto eu estarei fora comandando o exército nas batalhas.

-Não se preocupe, estou preparado para a minha parte. – o velho sorriu, interesseiro.

-Claro... – Trowa murmurou. – obrigado por me contar todo seu plano maléfico... – balançou a cabeça.

-Mas onde está Heero? Dorothy, você sabe? – a Tenente questionou.

-Não. Devemos procurá-lo imediatamente para começar o plano o mais rápido possível enquanto Relena ainda está abalada. – ela sorriu maliciosa – Já sei a primeira pessoa a quem perguntar...

Dorothy foi em direção ao criado de trança cabisbaixo descendo as escadas. Ter Duo sob custódia fazia parte essencial do plano, afinal, ele teria quase todas as informações necessárias quando Relena fosse encarcerada e Heero se remexendo incontrolavelmente ao som da flauta.

Um grito foi ouvido em quase todo o palácio, vindo do andar de cima.

Reconhecendo aquele timbre, Duo ergueu o rosto de repente e correu subindo de dois em dois degraus, sendo o primeiro a chegar aos aposentos dos soberanos da nação.

Lá, estava Relena terminando de vestir um roupão com o rosto contorcido parecendo prestes a desmaiar.

-O que houve?

-Um rato! Heero se transformou naquela coisa outra vez!

Duo não conseguiu interpretar se era vergonha ou raiva na expressão que o furão sentado encolhido em cima da cama ostentava. Analisando aquele cenário, o criado não conseguia acreditar no que via.

-Espera, mas... como pode ter ficado entediado se vocês.. – ele balbuciou. Percebendo o que acontecera, fechou a porta bem na cara de Dorothy e a trancou prevendo uma invasão de curiosos logo logo.

O príncipe-furão bufou e o fulminou com os pequenos olhos azuis.

Relena virou-se para ele surpresa.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Duo? Como assim 'entediado'?

Ele percebeu que dissera bobagem e engoliu seco. Não poderia mentir e era sua obrigação responder á Rainha... Se ela queria saber...

-Bem... a bruxa disse que se Heero ficasse profundamente, mas bem profundamente mesmo, entediado, ele voltaria a se transformar em furão.

A Rainha arregalou os olhos e virou-se, completamente ofendida e humilhada, para seu esposo.

-Mas não deve ser isso! – Duo tentou consertar.

Ela respirou fundo e se acalmou.

-É, não deve ser isso. Com certeza, deve ser algo relacionado com relação sexual. Talvez Heero tenha voltado a se transformar por causa do sexo ou algo assim, afinal, é uma sensação bem intensa. – ela tentou se convencer.

Um silêncio extremamente constrangedor caiu sobre o quarto. Nem Heero nem Duo conseguiam encarar a Rainha. Ela olhou de um para outro várias vezes até entender do que se tratava aquela reação.

-Vocês... não, não posso acreditar. Quer dizer que – ela se voltou para o marido – você pulou na cama com ele na primeira oportunidade, não foi? E ele não te entediou como eu! Maldito. – voltou-se para Duo novamente – Malditos! – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Como puderam? Sumam do meu quarto... – nenhum dos dois se moveu – Sumam, agora!

Ambos pularam em seu lugar por causa do grito e se apressaram em destrancar a porta para fugirem da fúria da Rainha.

-Com tantas pistas, foi _assim_ que ela descobriu? – Duo reclamava inconformado.

-Não tão rápido. – a voz de Zechs soou assim que a porta foi aberta.

* * *

O homem de cabelos longos loiros trotava triunfante em cima de um cavalo em frente a _sua _tropa.

Ele se assegurara de que Relena estivesse enclausurada. Dorothy fizera questão disso, supervisionando enquanto os soldados recrutados selavam bem a porta. O único modo de sair de lá era pela janela, levando-a a morte certa.

Duo possuía as mãos atadas nas costas, sendo escoltado por outro soldado. Estava além de seu entendimento como todos se renderam aos comandos de Miliardo tão facilmente. Aquele homem realmente podia ser convincente.

Uma corrente fina fora presa no pescoço do furão, como uma coleira, e a outra ponta se atava ao pulso do irmão da Rainha, obrigando-o a carregar o pequeno animal no bolso de sua roupa de batalha. Como previra, ele tentara fugir, escondendo-se em lugares apertados e de difícil acesso para um humano, mas com Trowa ali, fora muito fácil dominá-lo. E engraçado também.

-O que nos diferencia dos animais – Duo ouviu ser sussurrado em seu ouvido – são as emoções. Eles podem sentir sim, mas não com tanta intensidade quanto nós.

O criado de trança olhou discretamente ao seu lado para ver apenas um soldado que se juntara a sua escolta do outro lado. Contudo, reparando bem, pôde vislumbrar o rosto fino e os olhos azuis. Hilde.

-Só um sentimento muito intenso pode fazê-lo voltar ao normal – continuou sussurrando – Ou as folhas de uma planta chamada Épyon, mas essa acabou com meu último chá. – ela deu de ombros como num pedido de desculpas.

-Que conveniente. – Duo rodou os olhos – Um sentimento muito intenso... – ele murmurou consigo mesmo. E tão misteriosamente quanto apareceu, ao olhar para o lado novamente, a bruxa não estava mais lá. – Isso fica a cada hora mais estúpido...

Sentiu o soldado ao seu lado lhe cutucar nas costelas mandando-o ficar calado e fez uma careta irritado.

_Então tenho que fazê-lo sentir algo muito intenso para que volte ao normal. Hum... Talvez eu deva contar-lhe uma piada? Nah, teria que ser muito boa e Heero tem um estranho senso de humor. Ou eu poderia dizer que sua mãe está morta. Isso provavelmente o deixaria muito triste. Droga... Ele sabe que não conheço sua mãe. Ou ainda, dizer que a Relena está morta! O que será que ele sentiria com isso...?_

Pensando em suas possibilidades, Duo perdeu o início do discurso de Zechs.

-... Hoje começaremos uma cruzada para fazer deste reino, este mundo, um lugar de paz para nossos filhos. Sem mais submissão, sem mais 'favores' para as outras nações, não toleraremos mais ameaças! Cortaremos o mal para a raiz.

O soldado escoltando Duo o pegou pela cintura, levantando-o para que montasse num cavalo e se posicionou atrás dele. O rapaz de trança se remexeu incomodado e lançou um olhar raivoso para o homem atrás dele.

-Tenta uma gracinha e eu...

O homem lhe deu um peteleco atrás da orelha e ele se calou.

_Por que diabos eu tenho que ir junto...?_ Duo se perguntava ao mesmo tempo em que ponderava se seria uma boa idéia se jogar de um cavalo em movimento.

E assim, estavam marchando.

Heero se agitou, tentando saltar do bolso de Zechs ignorando a corrente.

-Mas que diabos! Pare com isso! – o loiro exclamou puxando a coleira – Não me faça matá-lo. Esperava que você fosse me ajudar, não foi essa sua razão de reerguer o exército Peacecraft? Você foi mesmo brilhante, passando por cima da minha irmã assim, jovem príncipe. – Heero sibilou, mostrando as presas – Não tenho tempo para isso. – Zechs suspirou – Noin, cuide dele. E lembre-se – completou apontando um dedo no focinho doa animal – Seu criadinho está logo atrás de nós... Não tente gracinhas.

O homem de longos cabelos pegou o furão, ergueu-o e o esticou. Antes da ex-Tenete puder pegá-lo, Wufei se interpôs entre eles.

-Eu cuidarei dele pessoalmente. – o Major afirmou, pegando Heero – salvando Zechs de uma bela mordida na mão – e colocando-o no próprio bolso.

-Não tem uma tropa para comandar, Major? – Lucrezia perguntou, visivelmente irritada.

-Contanto que o príncipe esteja a salvo, sim. – com isso, cutucou o cavalo com os calcanhares e voltou para seus homens.

-Tem certeza de que é seguro, Zechs?

-Com o príncipe assim, não temos nada com o que nos preocupar. E temos Trowa caso ele tente fugir. Vamos.

* * *

Duo tentou se conter de fazer qualquer coisa suspeita quando Wufei se aproximou discretamente com duas orelhinhas despontando de seu bolso.

O Major trotava ao seu lado como se não quisesse nada.

-Sabe como fazê-lo voltar ao normal? – murmurou, mas alto o suficiente para o rapaz de trança ouvir.

O soldado escoltando Duo cumprimentou de leve Wufei e fingiu não ouvir nada.

-Talvez... Mas do que adiantaria? – perguntou derrotado, também em voz baixa.

Chang o olhou com severidade.

-Se ele voltar ao normal, todo o exército reconheceria o príncipe – explicou apressado – e imediatamente obedeceriam a suas ordens.

Uma expressão de entendimento apareceu no rosto do ajudante. Mil coisas e idéias se passaram em sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

Heero percebeu a expressão.

-Duo, você sabe? Temos que evitar essas batalhas ou vamos provocar uma guerra.

_Agora sim eu não sinto o peso da responsabilidade nas costas! _O rapaz engoliu em seco. À sua frente, um enorme campo aberto. Sabia que teriam que acampar no caminho, mas no dia seguinte já chegariam às muralhas do reino vizinho. Imaginou a guerra, o caos, pessoas lutando e morrendo a sua volta, sem causa, sem motivo, apenas um ideal de um lunático.

-Tenho que fazer alguma coisa! – Heero exclamou tentando sair do bolso de Wufei, mas este apenas o empurrou de volta.

-E o que acha que vai fazer? Dançar?

Os pêlos encobriram o avermelhado na pele do furão, mas isso não o impediu de ficar ainda mais irritado.

-Heero... – Duo sussurrou– só quero que saiba, não importa o que aconteça daqui para frente – respirou fundo, funcionaria? Não seria muito meloso? – eu te amo.

O príncipe ficou paralisado. Sua expressão era indiferente e ele olhava fixamente para um ponto no horizonte.

O rapaz de trança o olhou tristemente. Não sabia que reação esperar, mas no fundo do coração esperava vê-lo se transformar de volta. Se isso não invocasse uma emoção forte o suficiente, não saberia mais o que fazer.

Não se importava que tipo de emoção, sinceramente não tinha esperanças de Heero dizer que o amava de volta. Mas que pelo menos sentisse algo forte por ele de volta, poderia ser pena. Felicidade. Tristeza. Orgulho por tê-lo conquistado. Desprezo. Raiva. Qualquer coisa menos indiferença. Indiferença é neutro demais!

Longos minutos se passaram, mas nem Duo nem Heero pareciam perceber. Com a confissão fracassada, Wufei se afastou para não deixar o criado mais constrangido. O príncipe se manteve silencioso, não se movia mais.

O exército avançava sem questionar a autoridade do irmão da Rainha.

Ao anoitecer, o acampamento foi montado. Jogaram o prisioneiro em uma barraca no centro para não haver possibilidade de fuga.

Duo foi desamarrado para poder comer o pouco que lhe foi trazido. Tanto ele quanto o soldado se entreolharam atentos ao ouvirem uma comoção do lado de fora.

-Fique aqui. – pediu sua escolta antes de espiar para fora. Após um tempo, ele saiu.

O rapaz de trança se levantou tenso. Ouviu gritos e muitos passos apressados. Hesitava, não sabia se devia ver o que acontecia ou não. Quando finalmente decidiu se dirigir a saída, o pano da entrada foi levantado.

O rosto, humano, de Heero apareceu com um leve sorriso ao ver quem procurava, olhos azuis cintilando. Avançou apressado tomando o amante nos braços. Não foi correspondido.

-Duo? – afastou-se para encarar os olhos claros.

-Você voltou ao normal. – comentou francamente. – Que bom.

-Não sei bem como, mas quando dei por mim, estava assim.

-Você está nu. – Duo encarou da cintura para baixo até perceber o que fazia e jogar uma jaqueta. – E Zechs?

-Mandei prendê-lo. Não sabia que o exército era tão fiel a mim. Não pensaram duas vezes antes de seguir minhas ordens.

-Seguiram suas ordens mesmo estando pelado. São muito fiéis mesmo... – Duo sorriu forçadamente, olhando para o chão. – Quer dizer que podemos voltar.

Heero notou a expressão entristecida.

-Se você quiser.

Olhos violetas arregalados encontraram azuis.

-Como...?

-Eu te amo. – Heero falou, cortando-o, acariciando seus braços. – Não sei como voltei ao normal, mas só conseguia... pensar em você. – sua voz era quase como se tivesse vergonha de admitir.

O ajudante tentou, mas involuntariamente um enorme sorriso bobo se abriu. Heero o abraçou novamente. Duo o envolveu, apertando-o prontamente em retorno.

-Então vamos voltar logo de manhã.

-Tem certeza? – parecia haver um pesar no tom de Heero.

-Tenho. Você tem uma obrigação para com o exército, com seu reino. Sem falar na sua esposa.

Ambos sabiam que precisavam conversar, mas não queriam pensar em mais nada no momento a não ser um no outro.

Passaram a noite juntos com a promessa de um novo amanhã.

* * *

O retorno à Peacecraft foi comemorado por toda a população. Os prisioneiros foram levados para os calabouços aguardando serem questionados.

Relena imediatamente foi libertada e ela pôde suspirar aliviada pelo Golpe de Estado não ter funcionado. Quinze foi destronado e mandado para a prisão com os outros.

_Deve ter sido o motim mais mal-sucedido da História..._ Duo pensava varrendo o corredor. _Nada mudou no fim das contas..._

Apenas após algumas semanas tentando estabilizar o governo, Relena e Heero puderam se sentar com Duo em seus aposentos para discutir a relação.

-Eu já sei sobre vocês. – a Rainha afirmou calmamente.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, os dois tentando desviar do olhar fixo de Relena.

-Heero – ela continuou – não posso obrigá-lo a me amar, mas não quero te perder. E você assumiu um compromisso comigo.

O príncipe apenas encarou a paisagem fora da janela.

-Senhora, nós... – Duo foi interrompido pela mão levantada dela.

-Não vou puni-lo, não creio que tenha sido sua culpa. E não importa mais. – ela respirou fundo, tentando acreditar em suas palavras. – Mas o que sugerem que façamos agora?

-Que separemos caminho. – Heero falou sem pestanejar.

A soberana do reino espantou-se e abriu a boca para contestar. Contudo, Duo não a deixou.

-Ela tem razão. – ignorou o olhar azul raivoso em sua direção – Você tem um papel a cumprir.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos sabia no que o outro pensava. Era uma situação injusta para todos os três.

Relena instintivamente colocou uma mão sobre o ventre. O gesto não escapou os dois. O sinal era claro. O que exatamente a Rainha esperava de seu esposo: um herdeiro.

-Continuaremos vivendo uma mentira. – Heero finalmente se pronunciou com um tom de finalidade.

_E nada mudou..._ Duo suspirou.

* * *

Rainha Relena não permitiu nenhuma punição pesada demais aos prisioneiros.

Dorothy foi enviada de volta ao seu reino o mais rápido possível, proibida de retornar. Ao partir, ela pareceu decepcionada.

Miliardo e Lucrezia foram exilados, enviados para uma ilha distante. Não poderiam voltar a Peacrecraft, caso contrário, seriam mandados direto para a prisão e de lá, não sairiam.

Trowa foi absolvido por ter sido coagido, mas não lhe concederam um trabalho no castelo. Não havia vagas e Heero ainda estava ressentido pela música que o obrigava a dançar. Heero não gostava de dançar.

-Foi uma interessante aventura, Duo. Espero vê-lo novamente em breve. – Quatre apertou as mãos com o jovem ajudante – Príncipe Yuy, cuide-se. – despediu-se com um breve movimento com a cabeça. – Relena, foi um prazer.

-O prazer foi meu. – ela respondeu – Desculpe por ter passado por tudo isso.

-Sem problemas! – o loiro riu – Mas vou cobrar um preço pelo incômodo.

Ela se espantou. O rapaz de olhos verde-azulados apontou para o silencioso moreno observando-os a distância. Relena também riu.

-Se esse for o desejo de ambos, não tenho nenhuma objeção. É o mínimo que posso fazer para indenizá-lo pelos erros de meu irmão.

-Mestre Quatre, vamos. – um homem corpulento abriu a porta da carruagem.

-Rashid! – o loiro foi de encontro ao seu subalterno – Podemos ficar com ele? Podemos? Por favor, diz que sim!

Rashid franziu o cenho desconfiado, mas assentiu mesmo assim, sendo recompensado com um abraço.

-Obrigado, sabia que podia contar com você. Vem Trowa! Você vem comigo! – chamou visivelmente feliz, perdendo toda pose nobre pulando de um lado para o outro.

O ex-caçador sorriu de leve, acenando rapidamente antes de entrar na carruagem atrás de seu novo "patrão".

Os três restantes observaram o veículo desaparecer do campo de visão.

-Espero que tudo volte ao normal agora. – suspirou Relena.

Heero ergueu um pouco a mão, roçando-a discretamente na de Duo, fazendo este sorrir.

-Vou para meu escritório ler uns documentos. Tenho tanto o que fazer! – ela deu-lhes as costas – Duo, pode me levar o almoço? Quero acabar o mais rápido possível.

-Pode deixar, Senhora. – respondeu contente.

Ela o olhou com estranheza e se retirou dando de ombros.

-Você não tem umas coisas pra fazer no quarto? – Heero perguntou se fingindo de inocente.

Uma expressão de entendimento cruzou o rosto do criado.

-Quanto tempo até o almoço? – perguntou com malícia.

-O suficiente.

O príncipe enlaçou a cintura do rapaz e o puxou escada acima. E Heero sabia que não mais viraria furão se tivesse Duo ao seu lado.

* * *

**FIM Do Primeiro Arco.**

**

* * *

**_Resposta aos comentários:_

**Litha-chan**, desculpe por não colocar uma m-preg aí, realmente não consigo . mas espero que tenha gostado mesmo assim! No segundo capítulo, realmente todo mundo se lasca XD mas tudo por um final feliz, certo? Obrigada pelo comentário *abraça*

**DarkWolf03**, pois é, eu me inspirei no conto do flautista mesmo para dar essa "habilidade" ao Trowa ^^ se bem que, quando fui ler o conto, em uma das versões, ele leva todas as crianças embora e... não volta o.O" Bom, a Dorothy está aí só para encher os bagos mesmo, ela quer dar risada da cara dos outros e ver o circo pegar fogo, se ela abrisse os olhos da Relena, não teria tanta graça. Espero não ter decepcionado por não ter cenas 3x4 . mas planejo algumas para o segundo arco ^_~ Sobre o Duo e a Hilde, bom, a bruxa provavelmente não achararia nada ruim em ter um filho do Duo, mas de qualquer maneira, desde aquela época já se conheciam ervas abortivas sem contar que ela é bruxa, ou seja, poderia fazer alguma poção gosmenta e borbulhante para se livrar dessa XD Obrigada por comentar!

**Kiara Salkys**, moça! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! Espero que goste desse também! Acho furões muito fofos também, mas nunca tive um T_T aqui não é proibido, mas, pelo menos na minha cidade, não é muito comum... Deu vontade de transformar todo mundo em animal e deixar o Trowa tocando pra fazer um musical XD E desculpe demorar tanto para postar esse capítulo... mas pretendo continuar a história. Bjs!**  
**


End file.
